Divine Creatures
by Sketch08
Summary: Vampires and Demons of the Bonnefoy and Williams clan have been at each other's throats for centuries. Mathew's little brother Alfred ends up meeting Arthur, Francis's heir, as a child. Francis plans to raise Arthur to overthrow Matthew and become ruler of both breeds, which is a problem years later when Arthur and Alfred have to battle their families and falling for the enemy.
1. (Oddly Long) Prolouge

**A/N: Well, well, well, what is this now? A new story? Yes sirs it is. How so fast you might ask? Well basically I had this idea for like a week and I already wrote out my notes for it so yeah. Anyway if any of you are returning readers, hello it's great to see you again! If you're new, hi I already like you xD And I call everyone sir, so don't be offended. Now, I may have warning in the beginnings, but I don't know. This is rated M for a later chapter and some violence. So let's see what I've cranked out this time huh? ONWARD:**

There was a time when humans lived in houses, when electricity existed, when the world was bright and built. Maybe it was the constant war, or maybe it was the bombings, but now, the part of the world is back to it's previous times. Humans live outside in shelters, tents, camp sights. Homes no longer exist, and the few humans that do still breath the earth's air are forced to hide and scramble for food.

After the earth's years of cities, cell phones, and skyscrapers became mere memories, stories, all that surrounds now are dense forests and higher forces spread across the world. Humans now don't fear each other, or war, or the unknown. They fear two overbearing forces that keep them on the brink of extinction: Vampires and Demons.

Vampires and Demons had lived amongst humans for centuries, but vampires were the most common and eventually were so recognized that Hollywood made movies about them. Of course, ever since they were passed off as nightmares, and no longer feared. In fact, some people even dressed like them, mentally thought they were one. But they had no clue that these divine creatures were closer than what they thought.

The same went for Demons. Demons were always recognized in most religious purposes, but were just the same when it came to vampires. Nightmares. But as soon as the human world began falling, when cities were replaced by forests, they came out of hiding, out of the shadows. This is when they too back over the world that was once theirs.

There was a problem though. Though human wars had stopped, new wars sparked all over globe between vampires and demons. Mainly in one part of the U.S.A, where demons and vampires could co-exist.

That was until the point when the two breeds split into two separate clans. These clans were run by two feared leaders. On the side of the vampire, there was Francis Bonnefoy, and on the demon side there was Matthew Williams. Matthew's father, in plan to kill the leaders of their enemies, murdered Francis's mate Joan. He burned her, just like you do a vampire. Enraged, Francis killed Matthew's father, and from then on, the two clans either were at war, or did best to stay out of each other's side. This was just a problem when it came to hunting. And so, a war of two breeds was created.

In a cave, deep into the wooded areas of what used to be New York; there was the clan of demons Matthew ran. His little brother had been born 6 years ago and he had been training him to be the best. His name was Alfred and he was sparred when Francis last attacked their regions. For now, war was paused, but no one knew when it would resume. Ever.

oOoOo

"Matthew…" A small voice whispered.

"Ugh…" Matthew turned over on his bed.

"Matthew…" It called again.

"…"

"Matthew wake up! Come on, I wanna go exploring!" The small voice begged.

"A-Alfred? We can go exploring later, why do you want to do this at the crack of dawn…?" Matthew yawned.

"I'll bite you."

"Don't."

"Then please get up!" Alfred tugged at his brother's hair, trying to will him up.

Matthew sighed and sat up, his eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness. He looked down at his six year old brother and patted his head.

"Matthew, just let him go." A female voice said walking up behind him.

"See Matthew? Eliza say its okay, can I go?" Alfred asked again.

"On your own?" Matthew asked as he went over, throwing a tee-shirt on.

"Yes!"

Matthew picked his brother up and walked out to the front of the castle, opening the gate and stepping out into the woods.

"I say we let him Matthew, he has to learn to go out, without you or I." Eliza said, following them out.

"I don't want him hurt though…" Matthew frowned.

"He'll be fine, let him go." Eliza narrowed her eyes.

Slowly Matthew put Alfred on the ground and bent down to face him.

"Okay, you can go, but whatever you do, don't go past the areas I've marked with my blood for you, okay?" Matthew said.

"I won't big brother, I promise!" Alfred smiled, starting to walk away.

"A-And stay on the path our clan always takes!" Matthew yelled.

"Ahaha, oh Matthew, who does he remind you of, hmm?" Eliza asked.

"Huh? ….What, who?" Mathew frowned.

"He's a lot like you were when you were young." Eliza said as they walked back into the stronghold.

"I wasn't half as curious as him, that's for sure…" Matthew leaned on the cement walls.

"Maybe, but you have to stop caging him in so much. He's more than capable of protecting himself." Eliza said.

"Hmf. He couldn't even catch a mouse yesterday, I question the capability." Matthew chuckled.

"Well I'm glad you finally let him go. Now come on, I have a whole bunch of new-bloods that aren't going to train themselves." She said. And with that, they walked off.

* * *

Alfred ran through the grasses, some what scared to use his full speed. He still couldn't control it too well…

He looked around to see if he could see anything. Then he spotted it: A cat.

"Yes!" He smiled. He crouched down, waiting for it to pass him. The only bad part about himself was that he was maybe the worse demon child in history. He wasn't remorseless, and he ended up playing with his food a lot…plus he wasn't even supposed to be hunting. Not until he was much older anyway….

"Come here kitty…" He called out, causing it to run. Maybe this was why.

He sighed in defeat and decided to follow it a bit more, but as he did he came to a ledge and when he looked over it, he was amazed at what he saw.

"Whoa…" He said as starred at the darker lands. He couldn't smell Matthew's blood there, so it must not be their grounds…but…one little peak wouldn't kill him. There was a small rock formation that led down that way, and Alfred was quick to run down it, giggling to himself the whole time.

He then saw the cat again. He grinned, ready to give this one last try.

"Okay…aim…crouch…" Alfred let his hands touch the cold mud under him as he watched the cat coming closer…just a littler closer…

NOW!

When he ran at it he felt himself collide with something bigger than the cat and both figures went falling to the grass face first. Alfred rubbed his head and spit some dirt out of his mouth. He then looked around to see what he had run into. A few feet away someone was sitting up. He looked about his age, maybe a little older.

Alfred tentatively crawled over to get a better look at the figure. The figure then drastically turned and shot a glare at him.

"Want to watch where you're going?!" It hissed angrily. Alfred stared wide eyed at the boy in front of him. He had huge green eyes and equally huge eyebrows that Alfred tried not to laugh at. His hair was blonde, and when Alfred looked at his mouth he felt his own go dry.

"S-Sorry." Alfred said.

"Yes, I'm sure you are. I've never seen you before. And by the way, you suck at hunting." The other boy stood as Alfred did and looked him over.

Alfred abruptly turned and faced his back to the boy, slowly walking away.

"Hey, hey, where are you going?" The boy asked, running and jumping in front of him, one of his massive eyebrows raised.

Alfred simply turned again.

"And what are you doing?" He asked, following Alfred again.

"My big brother told me never to talk to one of you, and that if I ever saw one that I'm to turn my back and walk away." Alfred said.

"Do you always do what your big brother tells you?" The other mocked.

"N-No!"

"Bet you do! I bet you're just a little sissy!" The other laughed.

"Well I'm not supposed to be over here, but I am anyway!" Alfred frowned.

"Hmf. Well, you obviously aren't good at being a demon! Have you ever even hunted alone before?" The other smirked.

"W-Well…no…have you?" Alfred followed the other has he began walking.

"Please, I'm allowed to leave whenever I like and hunt whenever I like!" The other gave a superior look.

"Whoa, that's really cool!" Alfred grinned.

"Yes, it is. I'm Arthur, what's your name?" He looked him over again.

"I'm Alfred!" Alfred smiled.

"That's a nice name. How old are you?"

"Six. What about you?"

"I'm seven." Arthur said.

"Cool. Hey, wanna play a game?" Alfred grinned.

"…"

"What, you've never played a game before?" Alfred looked astonished.

"Um…no, what is it?" Arthur asked.

"Here I'll teach ya'! Come on Arthur!" Alfred called.

Nearby in a tree a pair of eyes locked on the two boys.

"Aw, damn it…" Said the man the eyes belonged to.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, we should hurry!" The man urged. His name was Gilbert and he always had Matthews back. He was also put in charge of making sure Alfred stayed out of trouble.

"Damn it, come on Eliza, lets go." Matthew urged.

* * *

The two boys chased each other, laughing. One would tackle the other and the other would try to get away before being bitten. You would have thought that they had known each other for years.

"Okay, let's try again!" Arthur laughed.

"Yea-" Alfred froze.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"I smell something..." Alfred said

Suddenly two flashes of color came up, one hissing loudly, the other growling inhumanly. Alfred looked up to see Matthew Standing in front of him, and Arthur looked up to see his older brother Francis in front of him. The two men glared each other down, both baring their weapons: Francis's fangs, and Matthew's teeth which he quickly turned to a point.

"I told you to stay on the path!" Matthew glared down. Alfred looked to Arthur who was still staring in shock at his normally easy going brother.

"Matthew, Eliza." Francis said.

"Francis." Both said in return, glaring.

"I thought we had an agreement that your kind would stay off our lands!" Francis hissed again.

"And I thought we had an agreement that your kind would never come into contact with mine. You know the punishment for breaking this law!" Matthew replied.

"Arthur is merely a child! But if you need your example shown fresh, here." Francis shoved Arthur towards Matthew, smirking.

Arthur looked up in fear as Matthew looked down at him, shaking his head.

"No? Then don't act so superior." Francis frowned, Arthur running back to hide behind him.

"Who is he?" Matthew asked.

"This is Arthur Kirkland, the heir to our thrown, to all vampires, our future." Francis smiled proudly.

"I wasn't aware you and Joan had had children together." Matthew said.

"We didn't. But Joan made it clear before she died that who would grow up to take her place and mine would be the offspring of her closest female company." Francis informed.

Mathew glared down at the boy who he would have to try to kill one day, or Alfred.

"I didn't think that runt there would survive very long. It appears I was wrong, oui?" Francis crouched down the smile at Alfred who gripped to Matthew's leg.

"Alfred will take over my place when he is old enough, you know that don't you?" Matthew asked.

"Ahaha, of course mon cher, oui, I just hope you know that the moment my Arthur is strong enough, your clan will fall." Francis smirked before finding himself being shoved by Matthew who was quick to understand the threat.

"I think it's time this little play date ended. It was great seeing you again monsieur Matthew. I hope you know it won't be our last." Francis grinned.

"Oh!" Arthur cried as Francis scooped him up, Matthew doing the same to Alfred.

With this the two quickly parted.

* * *

"I-I'm sorry Francis, he didn't seem all the bad, I just…I just thought we could be fr-"

"Friends?! What a ridiculous-" Francis then paused and thought for a second.

"Friends…Arthur mon cher, you are a genius!" Francis announced.

"I am?" He asked.

"Yes…let's get you to bed darling boy…big brother has business to discuss with your other older brother.

Arthur, confused, followed Francis who tucked him in and gave him a smirk before walking out.

Francis's grinned widen as he walked down the hallway of his stronghold.

_Friends indeed Matthew…friends indeed…_

* * *

"After I told you not to, and you deliberately disobeyed me!" Matthew growled.

"I-I'm sorry Matthew, I just wanted to have a friend…." Alfred said.

"You can't be friends with a vampire Alfred! It's impossible! From today you will not leave this stronghold, not until you're older and mature!" Matthew yelled.

"But Matthew!" Alfred tried.

"No Alfred! No…" Matthew growled, placing his hands on his head and walking back to his corridors, leaving the boy standing there.

"Don't worry Alfred, it'll be okay. Francis will leave us be." Eliza petted the boys golden hair.

Matthew sighed when he got to his room. It was okay…it would all be okay. Other than the fact he now had a problem, or he would in a few years.

And its name was Arthur Kirkland….

**A/N: Okie dokie, I know that was kind of boring, but it was all needed information that would make the story useless if not there. So, I promise it gets better. No they are not going to stay kids forever, in the next chapter we have on of those time skip things. Please review if you have any questions, cause' I feel there maybe some, ask. Thank you sirs, til' next chapter!**


	2. Prepare for Tomorrow

**A/N: Okay so, time skip thing guys. Like, majorly. Oh my god I'm so excited! Sorry. –pulls self together- Anyway:**

"Get up Alfred…"

Alfred felt himself being shaken on his bed and opened his eyes slowly to see his brother staring back at him with violet eyes.

"Hey Mattie, I'm up." Alfred said as he yawned and sat up to stretch.

"I'm glad. You know, there used to be a time when you'd get me up at the crack of dawn to go 'adventuring' with you." Matthew said, sitting on the bed next to him.

"There was also a time you hated getting up at the crack of dawn, what happened to that guy?" Alfred asked, smirking.

"That guy had an idiot to raise." Matthew knew to duck as Alfred hurled a rock at him from the opposite side of the room.

"I am not an idiot, okay? I'm very smart." Alfred said.

"So much so, that you wear fake glasses to look it." Matthew scoffed.

"Hey! I look great with these!" Alfred pointed.

"You're the only demon in history that's needed them, aside form Roderich." Matthew said as he got up and went to the door.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, what is so important that you got me up so early for, I don't have training today." Alfred said, throwing on a dress shirt and black vest with a blue tie to match his bright eyes, black jeans with black boots fitting perfectly.

"Yes, I know, but you do know what tomorrow is, don't you?" Matthew seemed shocked that he had forgotten.

"Um…Friday?"

"Um…no. It's your eighteenth birthday!" Matthew clapped.

"Oh right! I thought that was next week. Ugh, I'm so forgetful. Hey wait…" Alfred paused.

Matthew, knowing what he was going to get at, turned and smiled warmly towards his brother.

"If I'm eighteen tomorrow…that means that tomorrow tonight…." Alfred began grinning wider.

"Yes Alfred. Tomorrow night you'll get to go on your first solo hunt." Matthew nodded.

"Oh my fucking God yes! Yes! Thank the freaking lord; I get to hunt without all of yall'! Even Gilbert!" Alfred pointed to Matthew.

"…Yes even Gilbert. Hopefully those 12 years of training will come to good use." Matthew said.

"I think you mean torture, not training Mister. Overprotective." Alfred smirked.

"Yes, yes, now get dressed and everything and help me prepare for tomorrow night." Matthew said.

Alfred simply laughed.

"Of course, of course."

* * *

"It's tomorrow." A man with red hair announced as he strode down the long hall to where Francis sat at the table, talking with another vampire named Antonio.

"What's tomorrow Allistor?" Francis asked the Scottish man as he slammed his hands on the table.

"Matthew's little brother? Alfred? His eighteenth birthday is tomorrow. He'll be a full blooded adult demon. This means that tomorrow night is his first hunt alone. I'm not sure why that's such a big deal, I mean; for god's sake we hunt alone from our first year of life. Allistor rolled his eyes before mumbling, "Demons..."

"Oui, oui, they're odd, but are you sure?" Francis stood.

"I'm positive, I overheard two female vampires from their clan talking about it while out with their young." Allistor said.

"That's fantastic. Now, the plan we mapped out 12 years ago may go into affect. We'll address our people tomorrow night before we put our plan in motion." Francis said.

"When to do we start?" Allistor asked, his other brother Peter **(Remember that episode of Hetalia where he's an adult or teenager or whatever? Yeah that's the version I'm using, not his kid self)** walking up behind him.

"Do it just before he gets close to the border, that way it'll have a chance to spread and he'll be forced into the valley. After that, Arthur will do the rest." Francis explained.

"That sounds great. But why do I have to be with this idiot, Allistor couldn't handle this for the life of him." Peter crossed his arms and shifted his weight.

"I think you need to switch that to Peter couldn't handle this for the life him, so thank god Allistor will make sure you don't screw this up." Allistor hissed.

"He's not wrong mon ami." Francis shrugged.

Peter rubbed his eyes and groaned, leaving them to their peace.

"Soon enough, Arthur will rule over both breeds, us along side him. Joan would be happy." Allistor leaned on the wall.

"I don't understand why we can't just kill the damn fool tomorrow night, and why we need to be so elaborate about all of this." Peter said as he walked back in to get blood they had stored in a pantry.

"Because that would spark a very unwanted war that we can't afford to go into again. So, if we do this, it makes it simpler for us and it'll be fun to watch." Francis bared his fangs as he had the mere image.

"Arthur's possible mates will be very disappointed." Allistor said.

"He has no mate as of yet, but that will change soon enough. Well, kind of." Francis nodded.

"What about my possible mates?" A voice came from the hall.

All three looked up to a confident 19-year-old gracefully walking down from the stairs, giving them a fanged grin.

"Arthur tomorrow is Alfred's eighteenth birthday, and first solo hunt." Francis informed.

Arthur raised his eyebrows and thought this over for a second.

"I haven't seen him since we were young. Hopefully he's as stupid when it comes to hunting now as he was then. I truly wonder how the git has turned out. I bet he's horrific to see, you said most demons are." Arthur said as he took a bag of blood Allistor has tossed to him.

"No, I said in their true form that demons are horrid, not in their human form. In their human form, they are beautiful, just like us. Our advantage being that we are much more lustful mon cher." Francis purred as he reached out to run a hand through Arthur's hair.

Francis quickly pulled back as Arthur hissed loudly at him in warning. He never liked it when Francis tried to be romantic towards him; it was creepy and had been happening since he became a teenager. Ever since, Arthur found himself baring his fangs around him more often than he should of.

"Rejected!" Allistor yelled.

Francis glared as Arthur began snickering and got up to leave the room.

"I don't see why you bother; our mates have to be female anyway." Allistor rolled his eyes.

"Oh do they now Allistor?" Peter asked. Allistor, knowing what he was getting at, placed a hand on his shoulder and began twisting.

"Ow, fuck it Allistor, stop! Francis!" Peter cringed.

"Allistor stop breaking his shoulder, that'll be the tenth time this month." Francis glared.

"He started it." Allistor hummed as he left the room.

Peter was referring to a time that he was never supposed to bring up. Of course, he did it to piss Allistor off. Allistor had one time mated with a male vampire named Gilbert near the border, and Peter had caught them. Ever since, Peter questioned Allistor's loyalty to Francis, but he never brought it up fully, worried about his won head being ripped off and burned.

Francis smiled, just thinking the plan over. It was simple. That day Arthur had met Alfred and said the word "friends" after words, a plan of brilliance had come to him, and it only built up over the years as Allistor and himself worked it over. It was simple: Make Alfred fall desperately in love with Arthur, and have Arthur pretend to love him in return, earning Matthew's trust. And once he got Matthew alone…

Yes, it was perfect. Vampires were perfect at making people fall in love with them, and were the symbols of lust and radiance, Arthur specifically. Francis couldn't remember the last time he had seen such a seductive vampire, aside from Allistor who had many want-to-be mates. He didn't like a one of them of course, it wasn't his thing.

Now, Francis had to get up, he had work to do.

**A/N: So, tomorrow is Al's big hunt, eh? That should be great. Well, kind of depending on what Francis's plan is. Chapter will start to get longer from here on out, and less boring. Thank you to those who are reading, please review sirs!**


	3. Fire

**A/N: Okie dokie! Wow, already got some followers eh? That's great sirs, thank you! Well let's see how this hunt goes down shall we? By the way, I own nothing like usual except my little homeless cute little old lady box. Onward:**

The vampires of their clan all stood outside, sat in the grasses, hung from trees, watching Francis come out and dress the young vampire standing in the center of it all a determined look in his emerald eyes as his caretaker circled him.

"Are you ready?" Francis asked loudly so everyone could hear.

"Yes." Arthur responded equally loud.

"What is your mission?" Francis asked.

"Avenge Joan, finish what she never could, and take over my spot above both breeds."

"You've gone through years of training. What have I taught you?" Francis continued his circling.

"Matthew is the enemy, as is Alfred." Arthur said.

"And what must you do?" Francis stopped in front of him.

"I will KILL THEM!" Arthur yelled.

Francis and the other vampires let loose growls, snarls, and hisses of approval, the pure anticipation overwhelming each of them. Arthur kept a stern look as they cheered him on. This was it.

* * *

"Okay, now. You look great." Matthew smiled from behind his brother who he had been fixing up in the mirror.

"Thanks Mattie. But, I'm nervous, what if something happens?" Alfred turned around to face him, furrowing his brow.

"Nothing is going to happen. You'll be fine Alfred, I'm sure of it." Matthew found that he was telling himself this more than he was Alfred.

"…Okay, if you're sure. It's getting dark out, lets um, get going." Alfred willed himself to breath.

Matthew then hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you, you'll do great." He whispered.

"Thank you Matthew."

Gilbert swung the door open.

"It's getting dark guys, let's move it! It's time for you to show everyone how awesome you are!" Gilbert winked.

"Yeah, I know. I'm coming." Alfred chuckled.

The other demons waited outside the stronghold near the gate, smiling and gasping when Alfred came out. Alfred looked out at all the eyes on him and blushed a bit out of embarrassment, which was kind of rare for him. Oh well, he always had been sentimental.

"You look grand." Eliza smiled warmly as he walked down the long pathway to the gate demons watching him from either side.

"My, how you've grown…" An older vampire named Yekaterina mused.

"Such a handsome young demon…" Another cooed.

Alfred got a few more compliments and encouragements when he finally reached the gate, Gilbert, Eliza, and Matthew directly behind him.

"It's time." Matthew grinned.

"Okay…but Matthew." Alfred suddenly turned to him, looking somewhat angry.

"Yes?" Matthew gave him a puzzled look.

"You've gotta promise to let me do this on my own this time." Alfred sternly ordered more than asked.

"I-" Matthew hesitated and received a low growl from Eliza.

"I promise." Matthew smiled.

"Good. I love you guys." Alfred mused as he hugged and nuzzled all three of them before turning, taking a deep breath and running off.

Matthew bit his lip.

"Relax for fucks sake Matthew, you worry too much." Eliza glared as she went back to the stronghold.

Matthew just nodded but felt himself pain. He would regret this later…

"Gilbert." He called him over.

Gilbert ran up next to him and grinned.

"Yes?"

"Follow him and make sure he doesn't get himself into any trouble." Matthew left no room for objection with this.

Gilbert frowned; disappointed Matthew had gone back on his word but nodded regardless and sighed, running off after most of the demons had cleared out, to find the boy.

* * *

"Come on, hurry up, Alfred has started his hunt!" Allistor urged Peter.

"I'm sorry; it's just that this place gives me the creeps!" Peter scowled.

"You're a vampire, so build a bridge and get the fuck over it." Allistor smirked as he handed him a large stick.

"Thanks for that uplifting support bro." Peter sarcastically said as the two jumped down into the darker regions of their stronghold.

Allistor gave a "stand back" before he lit a match and set his own large chuck of wood a flame. He then quickly motioned for Peter to do same. After Peter did, though still scared it might kill him, the two left in a blur of color as they shot to catch up with Alfred. They knew he'd reach the border soon.

Upon seeing the two blurs leave the grounds Francis and Arthur exchanged glances before nodding and beginning on their own way.

* * *

Alfred had spotted what looked like a deer. Okay, that's not bad, taking down that would be pretty good. It was no bear or anything, but it was only his first time, he at least needed to catch something as big as an otter. Of course, deer have more energy than an otter in some cases, but that wasn't his main goal as of right now.

The only thing that truly separates vampires from demons is their taste in food. Vampires of course drink blood, and always will. This is because their dead body needs fresh blood running through its veins to support immortal life, just like a human. Demons though, being alive and having blood run through their veins, need energy. Energy to live, to hunt, to keep up with their immortal body. Without the energy, they would die off, so it became their food source. Sometimes they could eat the carcass if they were feeling somewhat adventurous that day, but normally they wouldn't unless they had to.

Alfred pressed himself up against a tree before slowly climbing it and looking over the animal. It ran.

"Arg!" Alfred groaned in frustration as he began to chase the animal, trying to out run it, but it turned at the last second sending Alfred almost ramming into a tree. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. This was not going well.

When he finally spotted it again he had little to know recognition to how close it was to the border. He crouched down, prepared to use his full speed, which he was still kind of scared of but seemed all of necessary as of now, and aimed.

He grunted as he shot out, chasing the animal again. And once again he tripped over his own feet trying to go from 0 to 60 on will. He gritted his teeth and swore as he stood up again, brushing himself off.

"God damn it, I suck!" Alfred groaned.

He also wasn't aware of two vampires with lit wood quickly running across the borders and leaving just as soon. Though, not with the wood…

Alfred then smelled the air and frowned. He looked over to a nearby brush and walked up to it. He narrowed his eyes and hissed; launching himself onto what he now knew was his brother's broken promise.

Gilbert lay on his back with Alfred pinning him down, glaring at him angrily.

"What are you doing here?!" Alfred demanded.

"Um…well, you see my parents loved each other very much so they mated and then 9 months later I-"

"Shut up Gilbert! Answer the question!" Alfred pouted, realizing how much his brother didn't trust him.

"He just doesn't want to see you hurt." Gilbert sighed.

"Well, he lied, that's what I see. Whatever dude, forget this, I'm hunting on my own time, away from the demon realms!" Alfred shot him another dirty look as he started off again.

"Oh fuck me, I can't do this." Gilbert rolled his eyes as he got up.

Alfred, pissed off and hungry, continued stalking the deer which now was with its herd.

"One last time…" Alfred said to himself. But before he could the animals ran.

"Oh for the love of Christ!" Alfred yelled out.

He then paused and looked back to where the deer had ran. He squinted to make sure what he was seeing was correct…they were running back?

"What?" Alfred mouthed.

He then looked up to see the wall of fire that was chasing the animals away.

"Oh crap!" He yelled as he began running the opposite way.

From a nearby hill Allistor and Peter watched, grinning wickedly.

"Perfect." Allistor said.

Alfred tried to use his speed, but there was too much smoke in his lungs, he couldn't maintain the breath. He yelped as the fire quickly ate away at the trees and dead grass around him.

"Fuck!" He yelled as he looked to where he had run: The Rocks. The Rocks were a series of ledges, weak formations, and less the superior pathways. One could get lost easily…

Alfred turned to look at the fire blazing quickly behind him. Seeing no other option he ran down into the rocks, trying not to fall when they would fail under him. He looked upwards.

Alfred muttered as he continued inching around the ledges.

"Oh god, please…"

* * *

Gilbert walked solemnly around the woods, bored and mad at himself for ever listening to Matthew. He was too protective…Gilbert reached the stronghold eventually and quickly went up to Matthew's chambers, wishing he didn't have to tell him that he had been caught.

"Matthew…" Gilbert opened the door.

"Oh, hi Gilbert, why are you back so early?" Matthew asked, smiling.

"He caught me, didn't have much of a choice, plus I wasn't going to mope about the woods for ages." Gilbert laughed.

"Yes I guess you're right." Matthew nodded.

Matthew had his back to the window and Gilbert stole a glance outwards to stare at the night. But what he saw took away his happy smirk and replaced it with terror.

"What?" Matthew asked turning to look out.

Matthew's pale face seemingly lost more color.

"Alfred!"

Matthew and Gilbert didn't hesitate to dart down the stairs and begin running towards the gate. Everyone gave them worried expressions and glanced out the windows.

Eliza watched them run past her in a blur.

"What's happening?" She asked.

"Alfred's hunting in the woods." Someone panicked.

"So?" She asked, watched Matthew and Gilbert's figures become lost in the night.

"Fire!" Another yelled.

Eliza looked out the window now and immediately began running after Matthew and Gilbert.

She was able to shoot from 0 to 60 easily, catching up with them soon.

"Go, go, go!" Eliza yelled, Matthew running in front of her.

"Gilbert run ahead, find him!" Matthew yelled.

* * *

Alfred coughed and held his throat. It was getting harder and harder to breath as the flames smoke surrounded him. He could barley see, even when he switched his visions. He saw the flames still burning, causing a nearby tree to fall. There was one last ledge that if he could get to, he get out of the rocks.

Using the little strength he had left, he jumped up, trying to reach the ledge as the flames licked his ankles.

"Arg!" He gripped onto the ledge with both hands, causing them to bleed as he struggled to keep hold.

He tried to pull himself up and would cry out each time he felt the rocks tear the flesh on his hands. On his last attempt he pulled with everything he had as the flames nipped at his feet. He pulled up and fell forward on the rock, crawling out onto it before collapsing. He didn't have the strength to get up as his breathing impaired even more.

He felt the vibrations in the ground as someone walked up to him. Without lifting his head he moved his gaze up through weak half lidded eyes, to see someone standing over him. He could faintly smell it was a vampire. He watched as it leered over to smell then growl at him. Without the strength to fight back, he let out a long breath and let his slightly turned head fall against the rock and his eyes fall closed. He was unconscious.

_Let him kill me fast…_

**A/N: So, who was it leering over our little half dead Alfred? I don't know. But we will next chapter now wont we? Please review! Reviews are love! Thank you to those reading, you guys are great! I'd love to know what you all think will happen next. Til' next chapter, bye sirs!**


	4. Savior

**A/N: Well, that was scary. =_= Onward I suppose…**

**Oh wait! One of you wanted to know what the pairings were for this, here they are it doesn't really spoil anything:**

**Alfred x Arthur**

**Gilbert x Matthew**

**Elizabeta (Eliza) x Roderich**

**Francis x Joan (yes even though she's dead)**

**(Later) Emil x Lukas **

**The rest will probably be made apparent as the story goes on. Hope this helped. Anyway:**

The vampire huffed and picked up the unconscious demon, holding him on his back as he ran through the flames, struggling to keep them from touching his skin.

"Bloody hell!" He yelled out at a tree toppled over in front of him. He glared at it before turning the opposite way.

Gilbert coughed as he ran ahead, looking out for a sign of Alfred. Eventually he thought it best to just climb a tree. Well, one of the few that wasn't horribly on fire yet. He burnt his hands doing so as he grabbed on branch, but pulled up to see over everything.

He scanned the surrounds, the burning forest until he spotted a young blonde male trudging through the high creek that separated the realms at the border. The man had someone on his back and was hunched over to support the weight. He squinted, who was that? He then could make out as the head bobbed and he changed his visions, that it was Alfred. He felt better knowing he was safe but who was….oh for fucks sake.

"Matthew, ahead! The border, go!" Gilbert yelled down as the two demons stopped to look up at him.

Upon getting out of the water, the vampire breathed and tossed the body he had been supporting on his back to the side, arching backwards.

Alfred coughed and looked up at he man who had carried him there.

"Where am I?" Alfred asked.

"In the Demon Realms, away from the fires, and safe again." The man smiled.

"Wh- Just who in the hell do you think you are?!" Alfred shot, standing and glaring.

"Uh, I think I'm the man that just saved your life!" The man replied, giving him an appalled expression.

"I had everything under control!" Alfred said.

"Not from where I was standing." The other narrowed his eyes.

"Then stand somewhere else." Alfred said as he went to walk past him.

"Hey, hey, where are you going?" The man asked, stepping in front of him.

Alfred gave him a disgusted look and turned the other way without a word.

"And what are you doing?" The man raised an eyebrow.

Alfred knew he'd heard or had this conversation before. He looked into the emerald eyes and smiled slightly.

"Arthur?" He asked.

Arthur smirked at him nodding.

"Oh my God, dude, hey! I-I'm sorry; I wasn't trying to snap at you, I was just a bit frightened. It's great to see you, how long has it been?" Alfred grinned.

"A good 12 years I think. My, you've grown into quite the demon…" Arthur said noticeably looking him up and down.

Alfred blushed slightly and awkwardly looked away, giving a small smile.

"T-Thanks. You're not so bad either." Alfred glanced at him once. Who was he kidding he was good looking. No, scratch that, he was handsome. No...Even that didn't work…hmm…Oh! There was one: He was fucking _sexy…._

"Hmf. Thank you." Arthur took a step closer but was surprised to hear shouting from behind Alfred.

"Alfred!" Matthew yelled, running up. Right when Matthew saw Arthur he roared inhumanly and turned his teeth to the points that Arthur thought resembled shark teeth. They could do some damage…maybe Francis should have mentioned that.

Arthur hissed back.

"Alfred for god's sake I thought I had lost you, no more solos for you, ever!" Matthew said.

"Matthew, I was doing fine. It's not my fault the damn fire started, even before Arthur-"

"Arthur Kirkland?!" Matthew asked, stepping closer to inspect the vampire before him.

"A pleasure to see you again Matthew." Arthur simply said, trying not to sound sarcastic.

"Holy shit he saved Alfred, let's call the cops." Gilbert sarcastically mumbled, trying to get a point across.

"You saved him? Why?" Matthew glared.

"Gee, thanks Mattie." Alfred crossed his arms.

"Alfred don't start with me right now!" Matthew shot.

"I saved him because he needed help, and I wish to stay with you…" Arthur softly said.

"No! You're a vampire, banished from our realms forever." Matthew said.

"I'm not with them anymore. I left their cruel ways and what they were turning me into. That's not the life I wanted, not what I wanted to be when I grew older. Look at me Matthew, for what I've done, or maybe you'd like to continue judging me on the pure fact that you think of a crime Francis said I would but have not committed and never will." Arthur explained himself, standing, his eyes staring at the ground as if in sorrow.

"Matthew, he saved your brothers life…" Eliza said.

"It is true…and we are kind of in his debt…it's not awesome, but we can't just leave him after what he's done here today. I saw with my own eyes, he's not lying. But if you want to slit his throat? That's cool, I brought the knife babe." Gilbert shrugged.

Matthew sighed and started pacing, circling Arthur a few times before stopping in front of him again.

"Fine. For now, we will repay our debt…you can come. But we'll see what your true colors soon enough." Matthew sneered, turning away with Gilbert following behind him.

Arthur smirked and looked over to Alfred and Eliza who grinned at him.

"Vampire boy, I want you up here with me!" Matthew called.

"Its fine Matthew, we can watch him." Eliza called.

Matthew rolled his eyes and continued their walked trek home.

"So, did you miss me?" Arthur asked Alfred who had, somewhat to his dislike, grown taller than him.

"I guess. I'm shocked I could remember you." Alfred chuckled.

"You remember people for a reason, I wonder what ours is." Arthur blankly starred ahead.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe we just have good memory." Alfred shrugged.

A silence passed.

"You know, I really was doing great before that whole fire thing started." Alfred said.

"Oh I'm sure you couldn't last three days out in the forest on your own. You're like a baby duck." Arthur scoffed.

"Right and I guess you could teach me, huh?" Alfred asked, giving him a smirk.

"As a matter of fact I could. Well, I could try, but with your thick head it maybe a bit impossible." Arthur bit his bottom lip.

Alfred laughed. Arthur was kind of funny, and he had saved his life. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he had thought…he certainly was good on the eyes, though he wouldn't admit that. Then again, all vampires were like that it was no big deal.

"Welcome to the clan. For now at least, or until mister I-know-everything gets his act together." Eliza said glaring at Matthew, happy he couldn't hear them.

"He probably just needs to get laid, I've said it once, and I'll say it again." Alfred shrugged.

"Ugh, real classy." Arthur frowned.

"Oh shut up, we all know it's true." Alfred said.

"No, even when he gets laid he's kind of boring." Eliza said.

"Kind of boring? Well, that's the understatement of the century." Alfred stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Laid? Who is his mate?" Arthur asked. That could be useful to him later…

"He doesn't have one, Eliza poses as his mate but they don't, ya' know, mate. She's secretly with another demon named Roderich. Mattie seems to have a thing for mister white up there." Alfred pointed as the two demons in front of them chatted quietly.

"Oh. So that's who he mates with?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, sometimes. But only when he's had wine and a lot of it too." Eliza said.

"You all can drink wine?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah. Even the earth wouldn't deny us that!" Alfred laughed.

"Well Alfred, who is your mate?" Arthur asked, slowing his pace so that Eliza passed them both, Alfred doing same.

"Me? Oh, I don't have one." Alfred said.

"Really?" Arthur said, sounding a bit too surprised. He cleared his voice to throw that one off.

"Yeah, I have females and even a few males wanting to be my mate, but I don't really like them. So no, I don't have one." Alfred nodded.

He looked down at Arthur who was giving him an odd look.

"What?" Alfred asked.

"Nothing, it's just…you would have thought you would have one…I don't blame the ones that want to be it…I find it hard myself to keep my eyes off you." Arthur slyly said.

Alfred took a deep breath and nodded quickly before smiling awkwardly and pointing to Eliza as he ran to catch up with her.

Arthur scowled and thought to himself. _Okay, tone it down a bit Arthur, you'll get there…_

* * *

When they reached the stronghold Arthur noticed at a lot of demons were scattered around the entrance, watching them approach. He could hear a lot of them sigh in relief.

"You should wait here for a second." Matthew said to Arthur. He had to try to explain this to the others without a riot starting.

Arthur and Alfred stood there in silence as they watched Matthew go in and begin talking to them. They couldn't hear, but they could se Matthew making gestures as he tried to explain. They could hear a few upset snarls as Matthew finished, but eventually Matthew nodded and the demons cleared out. Matthew came back and motioned for them to come into the stronghold's grounds.

"I'm glad to see I'm here and my head isn't on a silver platter yet." Arthur grinned.

"Yet." Matthew mumbled.

Arthur went to follow them in but Matthew stopped him, glaring.

"I guess I'll sleep outside like the bat I am, huh?" Arthur laughed; though Matthew didn't smile he just proceeded inside. So, he really would be sleeping outside? Bastard….

"Yeah, I'm coming Mattie, just give me a second!" He heard Alfred's voice call as he came running out to stare at Arthur who sat happily against the bricks.

"Sorry about him." Alfred said.

"Its fine Alfred, I understand his concern." Arthur shrugged.

"Hey, you said you could teach me how to hunt and stuff right?" Alfred asked.

"I said it was near impossible, but I like challenges." Arthur said, staring at him out of the corer of his eye.

"Sounds great! We start tomorrow at twilight." Alfred said, smirking at him. **(yeah twilight, I threw it in there, sue me xD) **

"Oh joy." Arthur replied, loosening his tie a bit.

"Oh and by the way Arthur." Alfred said, turning back to him before he entered the castle.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for saving me today." Alfred smiled, trying his best not to give Arthur a flirtatious look.

Arthur would've smirked at the flirtatious look Alfred was giving him but he instead waved his hand dismissively and leaned his head back on the rocks to get some sleep.

Alfred chuckled lightly and went into the cement tower.

He couldn't wait until his training session tomorrow…

**A/N: So, Arthur has finally come into the story as an adult, thank goodness I missed him. So, training is tomorrow, I wonder how that will go. And Matthew, Gilbert, how that goes….I see it…*smacked* Please review sirs, til' next chapter!**


	5. Mate?

**A/N: So Arthur is going to try and train a thick headed Alfred. This should go well. Or not well, or both. I don't know, but here we go! Onward:**

"Al, you seem anxious, what are you so hyped about, eh?" Matthew asked, stepping up beside his brother who kept glancing outside.

"I don't know, I'm waiting for it to be evening I guess. Well kind of, a little after evening, a little before night." Alfred shrugged.

"Twilight?"

"Yeah."

Matthew looked down from the window to see Arthur was still sleeping against the rocks, the scowl finally off his face when he was asleep. He sighed and shook his head.

"What is it Mattie?" Alfred asked.

"I just don't trust the fanged thing is all." Matthew said, eyes never leaving the "thing".

"Why not? He saved me didn't he Matthew? Without him I'd be dead and you'd be planning a funeral right now. With an empty casket, I should add." Alfred reminded him.

"Yes, and I'm grateful to him for that, but…I don't know I feel like he's up to something. Vampires don't just suddenly start liking demons after centuries of bloodshed, don't you agree? It's very abrupt and somewhat nerve racking…" Matthew explained, taking a sip of wine.

"Well, people, or creatures, change. Maybe Arthur's a first." Alfred said, looking down at the sleeping form.

"That's another thing. He is Arthur Kirkland. Francis was raising him to become a leader and an over-thrower. One doesn't just give that up after what could have been a full 19 years for all we know. He was the heir also; he should have been preparing to lead his own clan after Francis. It just doesn't make sense…and why join our clan, why not join the west clans?" Matthew narrowed his eyes as he stared.

"Look Mattie, you just need to calm the fuck down and go make yourself some maple syrup, kay?" Alfred said, nudging his side.

Matthew smiled slightly and nodded.

"Okay, I will. But, one more question if I might?" Matthew stopped.

"Yeah dude, what is it?" Alfred grinned.

"What is so cool that's going to happen at twilight?" Matthew cocked his head to the side.

"Oh! Um, nothing, I just like twilight; it's my favorite time of the day." Alfred had thought about it and he decided to refrain from telling his brother he'd be going off in the woods alone to train with a vampire. Well, Arthur.

Matthew eyed him suspiciously but eventually shrugged.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it silently, and whatever you're probably going to break, for gods sake bury it in the backyard." Matthew waved his hand dismissively and chuckled to himself as he began climbing the stairs to go to his own chambers.

"Got it!" Alfred gave a quick thumbs up. It would be twilight soon. Matthew was probably going to try to check on him later….damn it…think, think, think….YES!

Alfred walked down a nearby hall waving hi a few demons who greeted him fondly until he saw the albino chit chatting with Eliza.

"Gil! Can I speak to you for a second?" Alfred called.

"Huh? Oh, ja, sure." Gilbert bid a goodbye to Eliza and then ran over to Alfred, a toothy grin on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Well, can I ask, like, a little favor of you?" Alfred was starting to become nervous he'd say no.

"Ja….as long as I don't have to kill someone…" Gilbert chuckled. Well, hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

"Can you maybe keep Mattie busy for a few hours come twilight? I don't care how, just please? I don't need him coming to check on me...for reasons…" Alfred hesitantly asked.

Gilbert stared at him for a second, thinking his proposition over.

"What'll you be doing that you don't want him seeing so badly?" Gilbert asked, shifting his weight.

"If I tell you, you obviously can't tell Mattie or anyone that would cause' he'd flip. Also…I'm not sure if he'd be all happy with you if he found out so this may be helping us both out." Alfred said.

"Quit stalling or I won't do it."

"Okay, okay, I'm going to leave the stronghold's grounds and go into the woods to train with Arthur at twilight for an hour or two maybe more, I don't know, but either way we'll be out and Mattie doesn't like me out without you spying on me…or with Arthur." Alfred said, wincing as if Gilbert might hit him.

Gilbert was silent for a moment, but then surprised Alfred by laughing.

"W-What?" Alfred asked, frowning.

"Out alone in the woods with Arthur, huh?" Gilbert winked and nudged him.

Alfred's mouth flew open and he gaped at the man laughing in front of him.

"Ugh, no way dude, what the fuck!?" Alfred cried, trying to hide his blush.

"Fine fine, whatever, I was joking. But I'll help, sure. And hey, if I'm there I can't spy on you, so it'll be your first time really out on your own. Well, sort of." Gilbert said.

"Good enough for me. Oh shit, what's it look like outside?" Alfred ran over to a window and smiled at the light blue and purple sky, bright stars showing through without a single cloud. There were even fireflies. Perfect!

"About time for you to go." Gilbert said.

"Awesome! Now go Gilbert, come on! Thanks man." Alfred smiled.

"No problem Al, I have your back." Gilbert said, climbing the stairs to go stalk Matthew. Not that he, um, minded too much though. It gave him a good excuse.

Alfred casually walked to the front entrance of the stronghold and opened it to the outside, slipping through without anyone really noticing him. He felt the warm breeze blow on his skin and he felt happy. It was nice out. Now to go wake vampire boy…

Alfred walked over to where Arthur had been sleeping on the bricks but was surprised to find no one there. He frowned and started looking around that general area, becoming a bit concerned. He suddenly felt hands grip his shoulders as he was crouched down, looking through the back of the bushes. He flinched.

"Boo." He felt warm breath tickle his ear as this was whispered. He jumped up and turned to see Arthur chuckling as he stood up straight.

"Hey." Alfred said, kind of unsure how to respond.

"It was a joke you git. Now come on, I'll try to make use of your breed." Arthur said, motioning for Alfred to follow as the two young men ran up to the gate and opened it slowly, closing it just as gently.

Alfred turned and looked back at the stronghold. Mattie was going to be pissed if he found out…if….

"Are you coming?" Arthur yelled back.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I am, sorry!" Alfred said, running to catch up with the fast vampire. They had a sort of unspoken race to an unspoken destination, trying to outdo one another.

"You're not bad!" Alfred yelled to the man trying to outrun him.

"You think this is good? Please, watch this." With that Arthur took off in a blur leaving Alfred gaping. _Shit…_

Arthur stopped running a bit of the way in front of him and turned, smiling. Alfred sped up a bit until he reached him and practically dug his heels into the ground to stop himself.

"Damn, you're fast." Alfred remarked to the smug looking blonde.

"Yes I guess I am. You still can't control your speed though, what a pity." Arthur mused, leaning against a tree.

Alfred frowned.

"Could if I wanted to…" Alfred glared.

"Sure."

Alfred leaned against a tree opposite of and stared at the vampire. Al was taller than him, but that didn't distract from the fact that Arthur was attractive. He had messy blonde hair, and it worked for him, along with those eyebrows (how the fuck they got like that was a mystery) and perfect fangs. God he wished Arthur would just sink those fangs in his neck and- WAIT, WHAT?! No, he did not think that, because that's weird, and that's gay, and oh fuck he was rambling in his own thoughts.

"Hey demon, stop staring it's rude." Arthur called, smirking again.

"I'm not staring. I just got lost in thought, that's all. You've grown pretty smug over the years, haven't you?" Alfred teased.

"Maybe, but I noticed you've barley changed." Arthur said.

"I'll take that as a good thing. I have the mind of a child, I've been told many times." Alfred said.

"You certainly don't have the body of a child that's for sure." Arthur said, narrowing his eyes as he grinned.

"Arthur did you have a mate back home?" Alfred asked. He knew it was somewhat sudden to ask, but vampires were the symbol of lust. When without a mate, Matthew had told him that they were like dogs in heat.

Arthur, somewhat shocked by the question, raised his eyebrows and relaxed against the tree again looking to the side.

Afraid he had offended him, Alfred decided to take the question back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine. I'll be honest, no." Arthur said. The reason it would have offended him was that most vampires or even demons had mates, it just natural, and was a bit offensive if someone said you looked like you didn't.

"Seriously?!" Alfred blurted. Whoops…

"…Seriously…like you, many wanted to be though. I didn't like them." Arthur shrugged, snickering at Alfred's outburst.

"But don't vampires have, like, a need to be close someone? Cause' I know you guys are all 'Symbols of Sex' and shit over there. So don't you have the need to have a mate?" Alfred asked.

Arthur changed his expression and walked close to Alfred, nearly pressing him against the tree as he went to whisper in his ear.

"You're right Alfred, we do have the need…and I've been without a mate for so long, just imagine how needy I am right now…" Arthur purred.

Alfred tensed immediately and felt his heart beat sky rocket as Arthur's breath in his ear became audible.

"Ahaha, I'm guessin' a lot…um…yeah so let's start training, huh?" Alfred said as he quickly moved away from Arthur, pointing to some random direction and walking awkwardly to it, giving him small glances.

Arthur growled under his breath as he watched the figure stride away. Why was this so hard?! Vampires are suppose to be good at this and he couldn't even get one simple minded demon to- Arthur sighed and clenched his fists at his sides, hunching over angrily as he followed the demon. It was true what he had said though, not just for show. He was very needy. Vampires did desperately desire mates. He had been without for a long time…maybe that's why this was upsetting him so much.

"Blast it all…" He mumbled.

* * *

Matthew paced around in his quarters, occasionally flipping through a book or two. Little was he aware the Gilbert had been outside against the door that whole time. He wasn't forcing the door shut; he was just waiting for Matthew to want to come out so that he could start his plan.

Matthew eventually let out a long sigh and grabbed for the door handle causing Gilbert to jump up and move to the other side of the hall using his speed so that Matthew didn't see him do this. He then casually walked over in Matthew's direction.

"Hey! Hey Matthew, what's up?" Gilbert asked upon reaching him.

"Not much, just going to check on Alfred. He was acting kind of squirrelly earlier so I was going to make sure he was okay." Matthew said.

"Uh, no! Um, why don't we go down to the pool room and see if I can't win first huh?" Gilbert said, trying to not sound obvious.

"Sure, I'd love to; just let me say hi to my brother first." Matthew said, walking down the hall to Alfred's room.

"No you can't!" Gilbert all but yelled as he stepped in front of the door.

"Why not? Gilbert, do you have something you want to tell me?" Matthew asked, eyeing him.

"…My middle name's Britney."

Matthew gave a confused look and shook his head.

"Um…no, not that, I meant about Alfred. But that's odd regardless, thank you." Matthew nodded.

"Ja I know, but um…" Gilbert hesitated, still blocking the door.

"Wait…" Matthew said.

Gilbert looked over to see Matthew move away from the door and start chuckling, eyes blank as he thought something over.

"J-Ja?"

"It's nighttime, you're acting all weird, Alfred couldn't wait for it to be night, you won't let me in his room, and he is 18…" Matthew listed.

Gilbert, not understanding what thought train he was on just listened until Matthew crooked his finger at him to whisper something.

"Does Alfred finally have a mate? Is that why you're blocking the door? He's finally mating with someone?" Matthew asked.

"U-Um….ja. Ja, you caught me." Gilbert said, nodding slowly.

"Oh my God, who is it?" Matthew asked, excitedly. Ha! This was great; he'd so annoy him about this later! But in the most mature way possible, of course.

"Um…it's um…Natalia?" Gilbert more asked himself than said. It was the first name that came to mind.

"Natalia?! Why the fuck would he choose to mate with her?" Matthew asked, giving a confused look to Alfred's door.

Gilbert was relived to find he had picked a female demon that currently didn't have a mate.

"I don't know. Maybe he just loves her." Gilbert bit the inside of his cheek.

"Wow. Well, let's leave them be ahaha. You had said something about the pool room? Let's go." Matthew said, gesturing for him to follow.

Gilbert let out a breath he had been holding and grinned nervously to himself.

"Oh God…Alfred's going to kill me, what the fuck have I done…" He muttered to himself.

"You okay Gil?" Matthew yelled back.

"Huh? Oh, totally!"

_I'm fucked._

**A/N: Will Arthur ever get to Alfred? Will Gilbert be totally screwed over telling Matthew Alfred was and had mated with Natalia? WILL YOU REVIEW? I'd hope so. And as for the others, we will just wait til' next time. And Alfred's just oblivious to it all. Tsk tsk. Thanks for reading sirs, til' next chapter! **


	6. Yes, Mate

**A/N: Okay, salutations, but really quick I must say this, GOOD JOB Laruna SilverFox for figuring out the theme for all of this and what it's from. Yes, it is based a lot off of The Lion King 2, except it's jazzed up a bit more and ect. I was wondering who'd be the first to pick up on that. So yeah, anyway, let us continue, shall we? Onward:**

**Something else: The math of this all**

**Sleep + Social Life = No Writing**

**Sleep + Writing = No Social Life**

**Social Life + Writing = No Sleep (and god am I tired because this is the one I'm using)**

"You officially suck." Arthur said boredly as Alfred missed tackling him again.

Alfred dusted himself off and shot him a dirty look.

"Hey, this was easier when we were kids you know." Alfred retorted.

"Yes because I wasn't better than you then. I am now though, so just work harder and concentrate more." Arthur said, sticking the end of a piece of grass in his mouth. This was so boring, no demon sucked this much…

"Look, we've been out here for hours, let's just go back now, it's late and others will come out to hunt soon." Alfred said.

"Fine, let's go back." Arthur agreed, standing up to follow the man in front of him. Alfred was…different…indeed, that was the only way to describe him. Arthur found himself kind of liking the difference. Not that he really cared, he had reason for being here, and it wasn't to fawn over some damn demon…not that he was doing that! He was just staring at him intently, people do that. People stare at each other…and check them out…and he was sure there were people out there that stared at a person's ass just for the hell of it, no reason needed.

Arthur sighed.

"You say something?" Alfred asked, turning slightly.

"Never have." Arthur replied dully.

"You seem grumpy. Does someone need a hug?" Alfred turned around fully, arms open and a mocking grin on his face.

Arthur frowned and went to push past him but yelped out as Alfred pulled him close, hugging him.

"Ugh, let go you wanker! I don't need a hug!" Arthur snapped. He then remembered his role and sighed again, stopping his struggling to hug him back, even though he kind of didn't want to.

"Aw, see, you should feel better already!" Alfred said happily, trying to ignore the fact that Arthur's knee was slowly sliding up his leg.

"Yes, I do actually." Arthur hummed.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Alfred asked, pushing the brit away and sending him a confused look.

"Aha, doing what lad?" Arthur asked, raising an innocent eyebrow.

"I-I don't know, but you keep doing stuff like, talking all soft, and trying to get close to me, and like just now, you slid your leg up mine and, and…." Alfred held his head, sighing in defeat. He had no idea what he was rambling on about.

Arthur, surprised he caught on just shrugged.

"I don't know. If you don't like it I could stop." Fat chance.

"No, I didn't say I didn't like it I just…" Alfred trailed.

Arthur grinned then.

"I'm glad I could be of service. Now come, it'll be morning soon." Arthur said.

As they walked, Arthur was a bit shocked when he felt fingers intertwine with his own he glanced down to see Alfred was holding his hand. He looked the opposite way, suddenly feeling guilt wash over him. Alfred felt so sincere about this and he was just acting…_no, this is your job! You wont feel ashamed of this you fucking twat, get over it! _He told himself this over and over in his head until he got himself to believe it again or at least for the time being.

Alfred wasn't sure what pushed him to grab the man's hand, but hey, friends did that, right? They were friends. He'd seen Eliza and Matthew hold hands tons of times, and they were friends. Yes, this was fine.

Arthur suddenly heard Alfred laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing dude, you're just blushing like crazy, and it's adorable!" Alfred laughed some more.

"A-Adorable?! I'm a vampire, the prince of darkness, the taker of lives, the immortal Death can't take; I'm not adorable!" Arthur snapped.

"Keep telling yourself that." Alfred nudged him as they made their way up to the stronghold. The minute they were inside though, Alfred noticed someone quickly walking up to them.

"Bye." Arthur said before speeding off.

Alfred just stood there, fearing it was Mattie.

"A-Alfred!" Gilbert ran up, looking somewhat nervous.

"What is it Gilbert?" Alfred didn't like the look of concern on his face.

"Look, we have to talk about-"

"Al! What are you doing out? Shouldn't you be with your mate? Well, nevermind that, I'm sure you're both exhausted, I don't blame you for taking a stroll. I'm so proud of you brother! I'm going to annoy you about this so much. Oh, I almost forgot to tell Eliza, be right back!" Matthew sped up, gripped Alfred in a hug, and darted off just as fast. Alfred blinked then looked back at Gilbert.

"M-Mate? What mate? Exhausted- Gilbert what the fuck did you do?!" Alfred asked.

"Why do you automatically assume I had something to do with it?!"

"Do you have something to do with it?!"

"…Yes."

"That's why." Alfred glared. He then noticed Arthur walking back up, seemingly okay with Gilbert's company.

"What did I miss?" Arthur asked.

"Smart ass here went and told my brother I had a mate and was mating while out with you! He was supposed to STALL not FUCK everything up." Alfred rubbed his eyes.

"What?!" Arthur cried. Damn it this was going to ruin a lot of things…

"Who did you say I was mating with?" Alfred asked.

"….Natalia…" Gilbert softly said.

"Natalia? Shit, we gotta find her before-" Alfred, not bothering to finish his sentence, rushed into the stronghold, stopping in the dinning room they never used to look around. Damn it where…

Alfred then looked over to see Eliza and Matthew going over to a girl who sat cross legged in a chair, curling on of her long light brown curls in her fingers as she read. Fuck!

"Na-" Matthew was about to say something before Alfred rushed up, using his speed controllably and pulled Natalia into a standing position, hoping she didn't smack him, and watched as Gilbert and Arthur appeared behind Matthew, even though Arthur wasn't allowed to be inside.

"Alfred what are you-" Natalia started, confused.

"Hey babe, great to see ya'." Alfred said quickly before planting a kiss on her lips.

Matthew and Eliza just giggled to themselves and retreated with a knowing look in their eyes, just as Alfred had hoped they would do. As Arthur watched the kiss linger he felt more and more anger starting to boil inside him….what was that feeling? Jealously? Surely not.

Alfred then broke the kiss, sighing in relief as they walked away. He then looked down at the girl whose shoulder's were still being gripped by his hands, and grinned nervously.

"What to tell me what the fuck that was?" She asked, angrily.

"Yes actually." Alfred scratched the back of his head.

"Good show." Gilbert clapped slowly.

"Okay Natalia, hear me out please. I went out training with Arthur, Arthur's the new vampire we've been leaving outside like a common dog-"

"Thanks."

"-no problem, and I didn't want Mattie knowing. So I sent Gilbert to distract him, but Gilbert fucked up and said the reason Mattie couldn't check on me was because I had a mate and was mating with…well, you." Alfred finished, looking up to see her expression. It was one of confusion and the look you might give a mental person.

"Okay…so what are you asking?" Natalia crossed her arms.

"Obviously you have to pretend to be Alfred's mate." Gilbert said.

"WHAT?! NO!" Arthur and Natalia both yelled this in unison, glancing at each other's similar reaction.

"Why not…to both of you…" Alfred asked wearily.

"Arthur can go!" Natalia said.

"Ladies first." Arthur bowed and stepped back.

"No for me because everyone knows I want to be Ivan's mate! You're nice and all, but you aren't as intimidating and sweet and you don't have a sexy accent." Natalia glared.

"I have an American accent, and I can be sweet. Besides, it'll be fake; no one would know that but us." Alfred said, and then turned to Arthur for his explanation.

"I said no because…I don't know, I just don't like the idea, it's kind of daft." Arthur scowled.

"You don't know what you're talking about! You're just jealous; now go outside before Matthew sees you!" Gilbert pointed to the door.

"Please, I'm staying here until he does."

"I wouldn't actually have to mate with you, da?" Natalia seemed to be considering the idea.

"God no, no mating, none." Alfred made a zero sign with his hand

Natalia sighed then.

"Fine, I'll go through with it." Natalia growled under her breath.

"That's awesome, thanks Nat!" Alfred grinned.

"Just one thing though, don't call me 'babe'." Natalia then punched him hard in the stomach and walked the opposite direction.

Alfred groaned and held his midsection, giving a thumbs up with the other hand.

"Totally." He coughed out.

Arthur and Gilbert stood there, watching as Alfred stood back up straight. He then glared darkly a Gilbert, his eyes flashing red for a moment. Gilbert literally cowered away as he made his way back upstairs, Alfred's hatred watching him the whole way. He did not wan to do this, and he had had to kiss her in front of Arthur. He wasn't sure why that mattered so much, he just knew he was pissed.

"Hey Alfred, your eyes are, um, red, so, uh, I'm not sure how good that is, but I'm going to go back outside now." Arthur said, deciding to leave the demon to his own problems.

"Wait! Tomorrow I want to show you something." Alfred grabbed his hand again.

"What is it you want to show me?" Arthur asked, turning back to look into his eyes, which were returning to normal.

"I'm going to show you how to have fun. Its summer and we shouldn't just sit around doing nothing, or training. Plus Arthur, I just kind of want to hang out more with you. You're fun." Alfred smiled awkwardly and looked away.

There was that guilt again…damn it, stop it!

"That sounds…great Alfred. Same time?" Arthur asked.

"Y-Yeah, of course. I'm sorry about Gilbert. I hope you know that I don't really like her; she's kind of a bitch. But don't tell her I said that, I don't like being punched anywhere." Alfred assured him.

"I-I'm glad to hear that. Well, I'll see you tomorrow night then?" Arthur, unsure how to respond to that, just nodded.

"Sure dude. See ya'." Alfred made a point to walk him out then bid him goodnight before reentering the stronghold.

Two pairs of eyes watched them from the trees.

"D-Did you see that!? He let him go! If that was me I'd-"

"Will ye shut up? It's only his first day. Plus, all good things to those who wait…" Allistor chuckled as he let his Scottish accent show through.

* * *

Matthew yawned as he woke in the morning, not caring to brush his hair as he went out to stare at the early morning's skies. He usually didn't leave the stronghold, but he liked to so that he could think sometimes.

Arthur peeked an eye open as the demon left the grounds sauntering into the woods.

"He makes it too easy…" Arthur whispered to himself as he stood, making sure no one was around as he went to follow him.

Arthur followed him a bit of the way he eventually caught sight of Matthew running his hands along some tree's low branches, looking up at the early sun shining through them. Arthur nodded to himself and crouched down a bit, ready to claim the demons life. He was going to fix everything, avenge Joan; kill Matthew Williams who had brought such a burden to his family…this would help…so why was he hesitating…?

"Ah!" Arthur yelped out as something jumped on him from behind and brought him down as it crashed on top of him.

He looked up in shock at sapphire eyes that seemed to beam. Alfred pinned him down, smiling at him. Arthur gave him a shocked expression, unsure of what to say.

"Good morning British dude!" Alfred laughed.

"Want to get off me yet?" Arthur frowned, blushing at their closeness.

"Ahaha, sorry dude." Alfred said, getting up off the man.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, wondering why the man had tackled him, let alone was outside the stronghold. He looked over to where Matthew had been. He was gone. God damn it!

"I've gotten pretty good at sneaking out. But, as I said yesterday, I'm going to show you how to have fun!" Alfred smiled.

"Right now? I thought we were waiting until after dark…" Arthur crossed his arms.

"We only have one immortal life, let's live it to the fullest! Now come on, let's go!" Alfred said, beginning to pull on his arm.

Arthur sighed as he was dragged, almost literally, to wherever it was this crazy demon wanted him to be.

"Joan, kill me now." Arthur groaned.

**A/N: You guys aren't reviewing, how can I know if I'm doing a good job? –sad face- And if I'm sucking, please tell me! Oh well, I'll continue regardless, cause I like it. So, chapters are getting longer. And is Arthur showing signs of guilt? Hope you all are enjoying, please review. Til' next chapter sirs!**


	7. The Pond

**A/N: OMG THANK YOU for reviewing. Seriously, it really helped me cause' I know you all care. YOU (yes you) rock. Anyhow, that's all, let's move onward with our fabulous story sirs:**

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Arthur asked as Alfred held his hand, leading him somewhere "secret".

"Not just yet, keep em' closed a little longer. Sorry, I had forgotten how far it was." Alfred's voice filed his ears.

They walked a few more steps before Arthur bumped into Alfred as he stopped.

"Sorry. Now, open your eyes!" Alfred said, sounding very excited.

Arthur opened his eyes and then widened them.

"Wow…" He gasped. In front of him was a good sized pond with reeds around the perimeter, hiding it well. Dragonflies flew by with beautifully colored bodies, and the sun reflected off the water perfectly, making it look crystal clear and unreal. Arthur wasn't one to ever stare at something in awe, but this felt like something out of a movie.

"I know right. Matthew used to bring me here a lot. Dad would bring him here, or so he's told me. Matthew stopped taking me one day, but I found it again. I knew I could if I sniffed around a bit. I thought this would be a great place to spend the day. Matthew is away right now for business; he left early this morning to see how a clan on the far west side is doing." Alfred said, beaming.

"It certainly is nice…" Arthur nodded.

Arthur found that Alfred was staring at him, a small smile on his face.

"What?" Arthur asked, smirking.

"Nothing, you just look really nice when you smile like that." Alfred hadn't ever seen the vampire truly smile, but when he did, it was lovely.

"I-I wasn't smiling. I was just- I don't know." Arthur shrugged.

"Yeah, right. Come here, let's sit and talk a bit." Alfred sat in the grass and tall weeds, patting the ground next to him.

Arthur slowly walked over and plopped next to him, staring at the water.

"I'm sorry Mattie's being such a dick about you being here. I personally don't blame you for what happened to our dad, it's not like you were there. I guess Matt's just a bit cautious. He always has been. I'm sorry about what happened to your mom Arthur; I know what it's like, not growing up with a parent like that." Alfred said all of this slowly, staring deeply into the vampire's eyes. He meant every word of it.

Arthur felt the guilt returning, smacking him hard in the face. He smiled a bit and shook his head.

"She wasn't my mom. You must have forgotten that. And…thank you. I'm glad you trust me." Arthur lied at that last part. Alfred did trust him…Arthur couldn't hate that anymore than he did right then. He would only end up hurting him, wouldn't he?

"Oh. Well, either way, I'm sorry. And of course I trust you, ya' haven't given me a reason not to." Alfred said, falling back onto the grass, staring up at the sky.

"Yes…I know." Arthur softly said, a wave of complete sadness washing over him.

"You look sad…" Alfred said, sitting up and touching his shoulder.

Arthur shot him a glare.

"I-I'm fine you git! I'm just tired, okay?" Arthur said.

"Well, I think I know what'll wake you up." Alfred said. Arthur wasn't sure he liked that mischievous tone to his voice.

"Wha- AH PUT ME DOWN!" Arthur yelled as Alfred picked him up and threw him easily over his shoulder.

"Now way dude!" Alfred laughed.

"Do it or God help me!" Arthur yelled again, pounding his fists against his back.

"Okay." Alfred simply said.

Arthur felt gravity pull him down as Alfred let him go. He then felt the water sallow him up, splashing against his face. His head once again resurfaced as he coughed and flailed his arms.

"You bloody wanker, help me, I can't swim!" Arthur yelled between coughing.

"Aw shit!" Alfred groaned, pulling his shirt off as he dove in and wrapped his arms around the brit, pulling him up and pushing his blonde bangs away from his face so that he could see his eyes. He was surprised to find he was smiling.

"What?" Alfred asked.

"I can swim, I was joking." Arthur smirked.

"You jack ass, you scared me to death!" Alfred whined.

"Maybe, but it was fun!" Arthur's smirk grew wider.

"You're such a British jerk!" Alfred snapped, realizing he still had his arms around him he let go.

Suddenly water splashed across Arthur's face and he was dropped back in. He looked up to see Alfred a few feet away, laughing. Arthur growled and splashed him back, actually laughing when he hit him.

"You suck!" Alfred yelled.

"I suck?" Arthur asked; splashing him again, water messing with Alfred's perfect hair.

"Thanks for admitting it!" Alfred yelled, swimming up and pushing Arthur underwater by his shoulders, holding him there before Arthur pushed him back, coming up and spitting water to the side, smiling lightly.

"Are you trying to kill me, you idiot!?" Arthur asked, holding him back by placing his hands on his chest. Which he now realized was bare. Well, that was nice.

"Yeah, I kind of am." Alfred joked. He then scanned his eyes down to Arthur's hands on his chest and laughed again.

"Now what is it?" Arthur asked, frowning.

"Oh Artie, you're so in need you can barley keep your hands off me." Alfred laughed some more, gesturing down to Arthur's position.

"You don't seem to mind too much." Arthur leaned in a bit, smirking again.

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't…" Alfred chuckled lightly.

"Oh I don't think you do…" Arthur also laughed lightly, going to run his hands down Alfred's chest.

Arthur was surprised when Alfred pulled away again.

"No way dude, I'm not playing splash fight in a forgotten pond with a horny vampire at 11:00 a.m., that's too much for me in one day." Alfred shook his head as he climbed out of the pond.

Arthur felt real disappointment in this. Not because his plan wasn't going well, but because he now felt Alfred didn't find him attractive. Why that suddenly mattered to him was beyond his knowledge, he just knew it did. He watched the American stand there, picking leaves off a flower he had found, his sun kissed skin practically begging Arthur to caress it. God this was pissing him off!

Arthur frowned at himself in pure disgust.

_You idiot! I don't give a fuck, I never have, never will. I'm here to kill his brother, not care if my hands are on his body or not. I'm just needy because I'm at that age where I need a mate; I'm in no way actually attracted to this sodding idiot demon. In fact, I hate him. Yes, I hate him. Yes...okay calm down Arthur, just smile, act sweet, you can do this…_Arthur preached inside his own head.

"Your day must be very boring then." Arthur simply said as he swam up and sat at the edge of the water with Alfred, their legs dangling in the crystal pond, like children.

"A little I suppose, but I'm still happy I'm spending it with you Arthur." Alfred smiled, eyes closed.

"Thanks. Hey Arthur, how can I thank you for everything you've done? Dude, I need to." Alfred looked determined.

"Thank me? Don't thank me." Arthur said. _Never thank me…_

Alfred then hugged him again. Arthur sighed. What was with this man and hugging? Arthur liked his personal space and Alfred wasn't making it easy for that to be attainable. Although…he didn't mind too much…

"A-Alfred? I…I'm sorry….about your father." Arthur said, looking away.

Alfred was silent for a second.

"Really?" Alfred asked, astonished.

"Really…I'm sorry you had to grow up without a dad." Arthur couldn't handle the guilt that was weighing on his shoulders. He was also sorry that soon, he'd grow up without a brother…or die entirely…

"Vampires are supposed to be remorseless, killing, freaks of nature Arthur." Alfred narrowed his eyes.

Arthur almost smacked him.

"You Arthur…are a terrible vampire." Alfred said, laying his hand over Arthur's.

"I suppose for now I can take that as a compliment." Arthur mused.

"You should…and Arthur?" Alfred asked.

"Yes?"

"…Please don't leave us." Alfred shyly said. He had feared Arthur may grow sick of the way Matthew was treating him and want to leave and go back to the side of the vampires, where Alfred might have to take his life.

Arthur thought darkly at his own inside joke.

"Trust me…I wont leave." Arthur said, staring deep into his eyes.

"I'm so glad to hear that..." Alfred smiled.

Arthur's eyes then went wide as he saw Alfred leaning into him...and he was even more shocked when he found himself leaning in too. They're noses were touching…and then…

"JONES!" An angry voice yelled.

Both demon and vampire jumped away from each other, looking around to see where the voice had come from. Alfred sniffed the air. Oh for god's sake…why…

"Alfred what is it?" Arthur asked as Alfred's face lost all color.

"Nothing good…" Alfred began to back away.

Suddenly Alfred noticed a rather tall and well built man step out from the brush. Where had he seen him before? The man walked up, smiling, the Alfred, who was cowering, looking up at him. Arthur took a small step towards the scene.

"You mated with Natalia, da?" The man asked, smiling somewhat mentally.

"Ivan…" Alfred simply said, looking up as he nodded slowly.

"You did know she was my to-be mate, da?" Ivan leaned over Alfred, smile becoming scarier as the aurora of evil started forming behind him.

Alfred, knowing he wasn't a match for a demon as strong as Ivan, just lowered his head more, wanting nothing more but to slink away.

"Oh no you don't!" Ivan happily said, grabbing Alfred as he went to dart.

"Ah, let me go!" Alfred growled, snapping at him with his now pointed teeth.

"You won't cross my path again Jones, I'll make that clear." Ivan again chirped as he dropped Alfred on the ground, kicking him cruelly, growling inhumanly when Alfred would try to crawl away.

Arthur watched for a second then felt something grow inside him. It was like an anger he'd never known and it kept growing each time Alfred let out a pained cry. Eventually it became so overpowering, Arthur reacted purely on instinct. The vampiric instinct to protect the ones you cared for.

Arthur ran up behind Ivan, gripping his shoulder and pulling him off Alfred before slamming him against a tree, punching him repeatedly until he had two black eyes and a likely broken nose. Arthur felt pains in his side as Ivan jabbed him, aiming for his ribs. Arthur fell to the ground as Ivan pushed him back using all force and then went to head back to Alfred. Arthur, running inhumanly, stood in front of Alfred's curled up and tending-to-wounds form, baring his fangs as he hissed in warning, his eyes turning a brilliant red.

"You are one stupid vampire, aren't you?" Ivan said, smiling still.

Arthur just hissed loudly in response.

"Move." Ivan ordered.

"Bite me." Arthur growled.

"I told you to move." Ivan said, giving this idiot one last chance at retreating.

"And I told you to bite me." Arthur repeated as he lowered himself to Alfred, wrapping his arms around him and helping him stand, clutching him to his chest possessively.

Ivan just shook his head and went to run at them again before he was tackled from behind, one form pinning him down, the other standing in front of Arthur, pushing him back with his hand as he glared down at Ivan.

"Mattie." Alfred said, looking as he brother knocked the other demon unconscious.

"Gilbert." Arthur said, looking at the man protecting him.

"What's up losers!?" Gilbert asked, turning around to smile at the pair.

"I knocked him out, but he'll be up soon. And this is why we don't leave the stronghold Alfred, this shit starts happening. Are you alright?" Matthew asked, walking up to where Arthur still clutched the now healing demon to his body.

"I'm going to be fine. Arthur, you can let go now." Alfred said.

Arthur slowly complied, making sure he could stand. Once he was sure he could he smiled. Alfred was okay…but what had come over him to protect the demon in such a way…now he had another problem.

"Gilbert, take Alfred home, make sure Natalia knows he's alright, Eliza too. I'm going to chat with Arthur a bit." Matthew said sternly.

Gilbert nodded and slung Alfred's arm over he shoulder, supporting him as the two started chatting about what had happened. When they were out of earshot Matthew turned back to Arthur.

Allistor, easily getting into the demon realms, had been watching everything play out, and wasn't sure whether or not to be happy with what he had observed. Now, it all came down this. Arthur was alone with Mathew…this was it…

"You saved him again. Why do you keep doing this?" Matthew asked.

"I don't know. I care about him a lot Matthew; I don't want to see him hurt." Arthur sheepishly explained.

"You've shown it too. I, um, I want to say I'm very sorry for making you sleep outside. That was rude, inconsiderate, and just me being a total dick head. Can you forgive me?" Matthew held out his hand.

Arthur smiled then and shook it.

"Of course. I can understand the trust issues, I'm sure I would have reacted the same way." Arthur shrugged.

"Indeed. Now...want to sleep in the castle tonight?" Matthew flashed a charming smile and patted the man's shoulder.

"…I would love to Matthew." Arthur nodded, beginning to follow the demon back to the stronghold.

Allistor let his mouth fall open.

"Come on Arthur get him…." Allistor urged.

"…Oh, what are you waiting for Arthur, get him!" Allistor bit his lip as he watched the two run off.

Allistor gave a sad look to his brother then bolted. This couldn't be happening…

* * *

"Are you sure?!" Francis angrily asked.

"Positive. I saw it with my own eyes." Allistor confirmed.

Francis snarled and began pacing.

"No…Arthur will not betray us…"

**A/N: So Arthur got all defensive, aw! AND YES I DID BREAK UP THE KISSING MOMENT. I suck! :) And now Arthur may have to hear from Francis, oh joy for all involved. Lets see where this goes, hmm? Please review guys, it's seriously helping, I cant even tell you. Thanks for reading, til' next chapter sirs!**


	8. Murder

**A/N: Hello! So, I have to say something real quick, SHOUT OUT to Loolie, (who know who you are) for always being there and giving the best reviews, you rock! –goes back to normal- Anyhow, onward my sirs:**

"Are you sure you're alright?" Arthur asked Alfred for the billionth time that day.

"Oh my god Arthur, you need to relax, I'm fine, see? I healed, I'm okay, stop getting yourself all worked up over me. I can't thank you enough for what you did. Are you okay?" Alfred asked, holding his hand to Arthur's ribcage.

"I'm sorry, I'll calm down, I'm fine. And I seem to save your arse a lot, huh?" Arthur teased.

"I should kill you for that, but I won't." Alfred chuckled as he nearly rested his forehead on Arthur's.

"As if you could! You'd have better luck with Feli on that one." Arthur smirked, speaking of a smaller somewhat weaker demon from Italy. He was mated with a stronger demon named Ludwig.

"That is insulting on so many levels, dude!" Alfred snapped, pouting childishly.

"I know, I'm terrible. Hey, guess what, your brother is going to let me sleep in the castle tonight, not just outside of it on your all's grounds." Arthur grinned.

"Oh my God, really?! Yes! Gilbert must have pulled that mile long stick out of his ass." Alfred laughed, throwing an arm around Arthur as they walked around the castle's perimeters, as they had for the past few hours, avoiding having to pass any of Ivan's family, or friends. Well, if he had any of course.

"I know, I thought it was impossible!" Arthur agreed, mirth lining his words.

"So where will you sleep? We don't have any, like, guest bedrooms and stuff because we have more demons than the castle should hold." Alfred gestured to the large, cold stronghold next to them, running his hand along the bricks.

Arthur paused. He actually didn't know where he would be resting.

"I have no clue, your brother never told me." Arthur admitted, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well, you could stay in my room if you want! I have a ton of comic books I should show you that I've collected over the years, and I can show you all my books, you like those right? And plus I don't have a couch or anything, but I have a full sized bed and I usually sleep on the edge anyway, so you'd have plenty of room to just pass out! This'll be so much fun! Want to?!" Alfred explained, almost jumping up and down in excitement at his own brilliant idea. He was a genius!

"Hmmm…that sounds nice. But I thought you didn't want to spend time with a 'horny' vampire. Why let one sleep in the same room as you, let alone bed." Arthur joked, nudging his shoulder.

"You ass, don't make me uninvite you!" Alfred snapped back, raising a dramatic fist.

"Aw, and I was so looking forward to the comic books and lack of couches!" Arthur sarcastically whined.

Both men burst out laughing as they circled the castle like sharks for the millionth time now.

"Come on Alfred, let's go inside, people keep staring at us, why?" Arthur asked softly.

"They think I'm mated to Natalia and I'm out here spending time with you, with no sign of her in sight, unlike any normal female mate who would have been pulling me back to the bedroom by now." Alfred explained.

"Oh. Well then, let's go inside, I hate being watched." Arthur found this somewhat ironic. He hated being watched, yet that's all his brothers did now: Watched him like hawks.

"Cant we stay out just a little bit longer? It's so nice out Artie, we can't pass it up!" Alfred stuck out his lower lip to pout about it.

"No, now come on you wanker!" Arthur said, trying to drag Alfred at this point.

"Ugh! Gravity!" Alfred yelled as he let his feet fall out from under him and fell to the ground in a heap.

"Get up!" Arthur ordered.

"Cant! Gravity is too strong right now!" Alfred winced fakely.

"You are such a child." Arthur rolled his eyes, receiving a loud laugh from Alfred, who slowly stood back up.

Arthur then smelled something. No, someone. Someone very familiar….

"Hey Alfred, I'll be right back, I must see what the flower was that we passed a while back in the woods. It was so glorious; I feel the need that I might want to start a garden with the thing." Arthur lied. Luckily, it seemed legit as he had actually stopped, stared, smelled, and picked at a flower in the woods earlier. He had forgotten what direction, so even if it was wrong, Alfred had forgotten it as well, what with his attention span of a goldfish.

Arthur walked quickly and with purpose as he searched for the body the scent belonged to. As he walked up to a certain tree he felt a spine breaking weight drop onto him from above, someone grabbing his head and slamming it into the ground, then grabbing his scalp and jerking upwards so that the ambusher could speak to him as he gripped Arthur's hands behind his back.

"Hello brother, did you miss me?" The Scottish accent filled Arthur's ears and he smirked.

"Allistor..." He simply greeted him.

"Is that all you smell Arthur? Me?" Allistor asked, quickly licking Arthur's ear before he stood up. Arthur shot up and hissed at him. He then smelled the air again. Great.

"Oui, Allistor is correct. You should smell your own caretaker, should you not?" Francis smirked as he dropped from another tree, still wearing as loud an outfit as he had on when Arthur had left him.

"And what do I owe the pleasant visit?" Arthur crossed his arms and leaned on a tree.

"I trained you since you were young, and yet you go and betray us." Francis snarled.

"Betray? I hardly call protecting the person I'm pretending to be in love with betrayal, I call it acting." Arthur said, narrowing his eyes.

"That I understand, and looked past, but not when you have a clear shot at Matthew, far from his stronghold, alone, and with him suspecting nothing. You should have killed him then, and you better have a damn good reason why you didn't." Allistor said, eyes turning red.

"I don't know why I didn't, I wasn't thinking. But perhaps it's a good thing because it is still early. Besides, Matthew has let me into the stronghold, which proves the growing trust of me. I can just kill him in his chambers and leave him like that, setting an example for the rest of the hell humans." Arthur explained. **(btw hell humans is another word for demons and in this world its immensely derogatory)**

"How long did it take you to come up with that excuse to hand over to us?" Francis scoffed.

Arthur thought to himself: _About twenty minutes…_

"Excuse? You know that I'm the one who is gaining the trust of his younger brother, right? You might be interested in knowing I will be sleeping with him tonight as well." Arthur mused.

"Sleeping with? As in mating? Arthur, don't you think that's pushing the bounds a bit?" Allistor glared.

"Not mating you idiot, I meant sleeping in the same room, in the same bed. I'll be closer than ever." Arthur grinned wickedly.

"Perfect. We will dance with the devil tonight." Francis smiled triumphantly.

"I don't understand…" Arthur shook his head.

"If you're still as remorseless and cunning as you say you are Arthur, prove it. Matthew should have died earlier today, and he didn't. Twice actually. There were two chances just today that you could have ended this immortal war, saved us. But you didn't. So we will give you a chance to redeem yourself." Allistor stared down at his brother.

"I still don't think I follow. Are you asking me to kill Matthew tonight?" Arthur asked.

"No."

"Then what are you asking?"

"We're asking you to kill Alfred F. Jones." Francis grin widened.

Arthur blinked and shook his head.

"K-Kill him? But….but why? Isn't this all to get to Matthew?" Arthur asked.

"It is. But you knew you'd have to kill Alfred anyway, so this just cuts to the chase faster. Stay alert until morning, when Matthew will come in to see the mangled and murdered body of his younger brother. He will be weak…this is when you will come out and end him as well. And once he is dead, nothing will stand in your way. You will leave after this, and then you will return to us. And we will go to war, a war that won't last long with the demons not having any ruler left to lead them into battle. We will win, and take over both breeds. It is easy, non?" Francis explained.

"Can I kill him in his sleep?" Arthur asked.

"I would prefer to hear his screams of pain and death, but if you insist, fine, kill him as soon as he is asleep." Allistor growled at Arthur in warning of what would happen is he didn't do this.

Arthur stood there, frozen, too many thoughts running through his mind for all of it to be processed at once.

"Now go Arthur. And do not disappoint us…" Francis hissed before running off at speed no human could reach, Allistor nodding once to Arthur, then disappearing in a blink.

Arthur blinked and mindlessly walked back to the stronghold.

What had he been thinking? He could never love a demon. Love? No, he could never care for a demon, let alone Alfred.

"Lets end this…"

Gilbert sat there, shocked and gaping as he watched Arthur's form begin walking back. He had heard everything…Arthur was a killer. Of course, what vampire wasn't? How didn't they see this coming? How would he tell Matthew…could he? He had to, duh! But Alfred loved Arthur, and Arthur would die if he was caught by Matthew…public execution, humiliation, torture…he didn't want to see Alfred sit there and watch that…let alone perform it, which he would have to.

And if he laid one finger on Mattie…Gilbert growled low and meaningful.

Gilbert sighed. He had to tell Alfred…he had to. But how, when, and why the fuck was life so hard…

"Fuck you Arthur…" Gilbert mumbled.

* * *

"Hey dude! Where have you been? Took you forever to find that damn flower thing you know. It's almost night now." Alfred said as he lay back on the bed, looking over at Arthur who had just walked in.

"Yes…I know…sorry I'm afraid I had gotten distracted." Arthur simply said walked over, standing in front of the bed.

Alfred frowned and patted the empty spot next to him, lifting up the covers slightly. Arthur was hesitant but pulled himself together enough to crawl on all fours onto the bed and position himself up under the covers Alfred had been holding up, lying on his side.

"There ya' go!" Alfred chirped.

"Thank you." Arthur simply stated.

"Well, we've both been up practically two days straight, why don't we get some shut eye?" Alfred smiled then reached over, turning off the light on the nightstand. The room was dark except for the brightness of the high moon that came in from the large window in the bedroom.

Arthur began to feel sick. He wanted to delay this as much as possible…

"What, not big long chat session before hand?" Arthur asked, trying to make it sound like he was mocking rather than asking.

"Not tonight I guess. You really helped me out and you're always yellin' at me to shut up, so tonight, for you, I will." Alfred said, his blush even visible in the dark.

Arthur sighed. _Of course, now you shut up…fuck you Alfred…_

"You don't have to though, I sometimes enjoy the sound of your voice." Arthur said, lamely.

"Maybe, but you don't have to be so nice, which you totally are, but for now, lets just shut up and sleep."

"Hey Alfred, can I ask you one thing?" Arthur asked.

"Sure dude." Alfred said.

"…what I this world to you?"

Alfred was silent a minute before he laughed, though it sounded forced.

"To me…when I look up, I see skies that can never be bright, as the sun can never break their darkness." Alfred softly admitted.

Arthur felt his heart sink…Alfred wasn't happy being a demon. Who would be though? Either way, it was depressing and it only made Arthur wish that he wasn't a vampire. Didn't have to kill this innocent boy…

"Well, seriously let's just go to bed. Goodnight Artie." Alfred chuckled, and after that, went silent, not moving.

Arthur at one point looked over his shoulder to find what he had feared. Alfred was asleep…

Arthur sighed as he stood, placing his bare feet against the cool floorboards that creaked when he walked. He looked out at the sky. Would Joan really have wanted this? Death and war and blood and guts and mangling and murders, was that all this life was? If so God had wasted his time creating demons and vampires. Oh wait, he didn't, that was the Devil.

Arthur shook his head and walked over to his boots that lay near the front of the room, slowly pulling his dagger from its hidden pocket inside. He stared at it, turned it in his hand, and licked it with his tongue, tasting the blood it had previously brought when it was passed down from Francis to Allistor, to himself. He wondered if Alfred's father's blood coated the weapon.

Arthur walked up to Alfred, dagger in hand. He breathed, reminded himself this was right.

* * *

Gilbert walked up the hall, eyes red in pure rage and worry. He found Alfred's door knob and turned it, ripping the door open and saw what he had feared most.

Arthur lay softly on top of Alfred, staring down at the young man, eyes glassy, and his hand filled with the dagger he pointed over Alfred's heart.

Arthur then turned and green met red as the whole world froze.

**A/N: Me and me cliffhangers. ^-^ So basically it doesn't look like this sleep over is going too well, huh? Sorry, me joking at immensely serious time, I do that. What do you think will happen? Please review my sirs; I love it when you do. Your last reviews gave me the confidence in this story to crank this out. Hope I didn't disappoint! Love you sirs, til' next chapter! :)**


	9. The Deal

**A/N: Wow…so last chapter was shocking. Lets see if it can get worse, shall we? ONWARD:**

Gilbert, controlling his speed but not strength, lunged across the bed, gripping Arthur and crashing onto the floor with him, pinning him down.

"Matthew had every right to worry about you, you vampire prick!" Gilbert softly but coldly whispered, spitting on him. He laid his hands on his throat.

"…didn't…want….to kill…him…" Arthur coughed out as Gilbert began tightening his hands around the brit's neck

"Didn't want to kill him? Bullshit you fucking liar. And for the record, you better believe Matthew is finding out about you, Francis, and Allistor." Gilbert reminded, baring his jaws. He moved Arthur's hair form his eyes to see them. He frowned.

"Are…are you crying?" Gilbert asked, now seeing why his eyes had been glassy when he saw him on top of Al.

Arthur snapped his eyes shut and turned his head to the side, tears still running down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?! Because a demon is about to strangle you? Pathetic…" Gilbert laughed softly.

"…Couldn't kill him…please…" Arthur coughed some more, clawing weakly at Gilbert's hands.

Gilbert slowly loosened his grip until Arthur's somewhat red face returned pale again, except for his bloodshot eyes.

"You're crying because you couldn't kill him?" Gilbert asked harshly, glancing over to make sure said demon was still asleep.

"No, I'm crying because I was going to. I couldn't forgive myself if I did Gilbert." Arthur said softly, not looking into the demon's eyes.

"I know everything Arthur, you were just pretending to care about Al, and you don't give a fuck. When we're you going to kill Mattie, huh? I'm shocked it too you so long." Gilbert took Arthur's dagger from his hand and replaced his hands around Arthur's neck with it.

"I tried to kill Matthew and I hesitated. I couldn't do it. I tried to kill Alfred, and I burst into tears. I could try to kill you right now. I could try and not succeed. Fuck it Gilbert, I could try to kill every bloody person in this castle and I wouldn't be successful because I couldn't do it. Anyone can try Gilbert; it doesn't mean you will get it done." Arthur stared deep into Gilbert's red eyes as he said this.

"Well, regardless if you failed or not, you still attempted. If I had not walked in here, Alfred would be dead." Gilbert said, still debating if he should kill him or take him to Matthew.

"No he wouldn't. If you had not come in here, Alfred would have woken up in the morning in an empty bed, and that dagger would have ended up in my heart instead. I don't want to do this anymore. I've trained my whole life to succeed Alfred's brother and him, and I've known nothing of this world other than that. I couldn't kill them, and Francis would kill me for that. Ha, you think I'd give him that satisfaction? Not likely." Arthur chuckled lightly at the end of his preach.

"You'd kill yourself? Hmf." Gilbert shook his head.

"Yes. So perhaps I should thank you for saving my life. Though, I can personally say that since I've failed my one and only mission, I in fact wouldn't mind if you insisted upon killing me right now. It'd be a hell of a lot better than burning to death, I'll tell you that. So please, by all means, continue with your execution of me." Arthur said, more serious as he let his head fall back and eyes calming closed.

Gilbert stared at the limp body under him and furrowed his brow. Arthur opened an eye.

"Well? Go on. I won't leave this world like Joan did." Arthur opened his other eye and glared.

"I'm going to make you a deal and if you dare question it, I'll kill you right here. You're lucky I haven't already." Gilbert warned.

"Actually I'm unlucky because you haven't, but sure, go ahead with your proposition." Arthur sat up a bit on his elbows, unable to sit up fully as Gilbert still sat on top of him.

"I won't tell Matthew what the fucks going on, but you have to tell Alfred. Once you do, you should leave. You can go somewhere remote, or dance a jig in a fucking field, I don't care what you do with or to yourself after that, but you will leave. And you won't kill yourself, not here at least. Alfred cares about you too much. He hadn't even shown me that damn pond, and I'm his best friend! I hope you know you're going to be the reason for his broken heart, just like Francis was to Matthew." Gilbert said, growling low.

"I suppose I can do that…" Arthur nodded. He spoke hesitantly though; he never had wanted Alfred knowing…

"Francis and Matthew?" Arthur proceeded to ask.

Gilbert sighed.

"What, you didn't think they always hated each other, did you?" Gilbert narrowed his eyes.

"Uh, yes, I did actually." Arthur nodded.

"Well, before this whole clan separation, they were kind of an item. Well, they were, until fighting broke out against vampires and demons in their care and they were forced to take action. Sadly, the first to do this was Matthew, and he did it by, well Joan. He knew Francis had been cheating on him with her and it brought him to make the first step. This caused the clan separation and then you and Alfred were born and it's caused this. You were never to know what had really happened, neither was Al, so don't tell him." Gilbert said.

Arthur sat there, soaking that in. No way in hell had he heard that correctly…

"A…an item? They were…mates? But wait, Francis killed Matthew's dad, wasn't Matthew terribly younger?" Arthur asked.

"You think that matters? We don't age past 20, neither breeds do. Francis is like, 100 plus years old and looks like a young man; I don't think age was the main problem there." Gilbert explained.

"Oh…wow. Do…do they still care about each other at all?" Arthur asked.

"Francis sent you to kill Matthew and Matthew wants his head on a platter, I think that 'caring' shit's long gone. Plus, I'm secretly Matthew's mate, so I'd be pretty pissed if I was to tell you otherwise." Gilbert laughed a bit.

"Oh, right, yes, sorry I had a mindless moment there…" Arthur sighed.

"So…do we have a deal or not?" Gilbert asked, holding his hand up.

Arthur sighed and nodded slowly, grasping Gilbert's hand in his, and shaking it.

"Good. Now I'm going to get up, and don't try anything or I'll kill you. I'm also taking your dagger. Now get back in that bed and sleep or so help me Gott." Gilbert pointed to the mattress as he slowly rose.

Arthur stood and climbed into the bed, sitting crisscross applesauce on it and staring at Gilbert. Gilbert nodded to him once as he strode over and stepping out of the room, Arthur's dagger in hand.

Arthur sighed and looked around the room. Well, it looked like he'd be dancing a jig in a field soon. Ha, what a thought…He looked down at the man still sleeping, how he still was, was astonishing. Arthur shook his head. Good God, he was a pathetic excuse for a vampire. He couldn't even take out a demon. He reached out and slowly stroked Alfred's hair, smiling slightly.

"I'm going to have to admit, I'll miss you liking me. After you find out, you'll hate me." Arthur softly spoke, sadly looking out the large window.

"Ugh…" Alfred stirred.

Arthur drew his hand back as Alfred sleepily opened his eyes, looking up at Arthur.

"D-Dude, why are you up?" Alfred asked.

"I'm just restless I suppose." Arthur said.

"Are you okay? You look like you've been crying man…" Alfred said, sitting up.

"Crying? You just woke up randomly; your eyes are probably adjusting to the lighting." Arthur made up.

"I only woke up because you were petting my hair." Alfred said, smirking.

Arthur felt his cheeks heating up as he gave an embarrassed look to the side.

"Yes well, I was just…I don't know." Arthur shrugged.

"Arthur, I'm really glad I have someone I can trust and tell anything to. You're almost better than Gilbert, but don't tell him I said that, or he'll kill me." Alfred laughed.

Arthur felt each word of that sentence sting him.

"Y-Yes Gilbert would be angry." Arthur only admitted to that.

Both sat there in silence, staring at the wall.

"You still look sad. Here." Alfred smiled as he reached out and hugged Arthur again. Arthur sighed, accepting it. It was after all the last he'd get from him. Remembering this he reached up and hugged him back, pulling his closer and hugging him tighter. He hoped he wouldn't burst into tears again, that was suck…

Alfred after a while pulled away a bit and smiled warmly at Arthur, arms still around him. Arthur looked away from his eyes, staring at the pillow below. He then went to look back, but was shocked to see Alfred leaning in and felling his soft lips on his a second later.

Arthur stiffened at first, knowing how wrong all this was. But he found himself letting his eyes fall shut, and reaching his hands up to hold Alfred's head as the kiss lingered. The moon shining it and leaving the room a light pale blue-ish color seemed perfect to accompany the two men who sat there, softly kissing each other. It felt unreal…

Arthur was a bit shocked when he felt Alfred's tongue run along his bottom lip, but didn't hesitate to comply. It wasn't like the way two hell creatures would kiss though, this was romantic, and sweet, and beautiful. Or at least it felt like this to Arthur…He wished they could sit like this forever as he entangled his fingers into Alfred's hair, felling Alfred's hands running up his back.

Both pulled away for desperately needed air and grinned at one another, resting their foreheads against each other's.

"That felt nice…" Alfred mused, eyes still closed.

"What made you decide to do that?" Arthur asked, still playing with Alfred's hair.

"I'm not sure. I just thought that with the moon, and the moment, and I don't know, I've seen a lot of movies." Alfred shrugged, letting out a warm laugh that Arthur loved.

"I'm sure you have, love…" Arthur said, shocked by his own words.

"'Love'?" Alfred asked.

"It's a British thing." Arthur said, shrugging.

Alfred nodded and then pulled Arthur's head back up, kissing him again, feeling Arthur's tongue slide into his mouth. Alfred found himself starting to crawl on top of Arthur, Arthur's hands wrapped around his neck. Arthur moaned happily in the back of his throat as Alfred ran his hand up Arthur's thigh, then down again to pull his leg further up his body.

Arthur and Alfred pulled away and Arthur turned his head to the side as Alfred softly kissed and then nipped at his neck. Arthur gasped a few times and then remembered something: Alfred was going to hate him in less than a day…he couldn't sit here and make out with him, no matter how badly he wanted to…

"A-Alfred stop." Arthur said.

"Why? Am I doing something wrong?" Alfred asked, pausing.

"What? No, you're great, it's just…I'm not sure that this is a good idea." Arthur quietly explained.

"Arthur I'm not trying to make this awkward, it's just…I really care about you, and I'd hope you care about me too. You seemed to. And, I just wanted you to be my mate Arthur. I don't care if you're a vampire, we wouldn't have to tell Matthew." Alfred said, softly kissing Arthur's forehead, his eye, his cheek, and just going down until he was back at his neck while speaking.

"You…you wanted me to be your mate?" Arthur asked, involuntarily letting out a moan when Alfred slowly and meaningfully licked his neck.

"Wanted? Why are you using pass tense, I think you mean want. I really want you to be my mate Arthur…" Alfred now used a more husky tone in the vampire's ear.

When Arthur said nothing, Alfred continued to lick his neck then nipped his collarbone, and went to unbutton his shirt.

"A-Alfred, lets…lets not do that tonight." Arthur said as Alfred undid the first button.

"If that's what'll make you happy, then so be it..." Alfred smiled, simply pulling him into another heated kiss, resorting to just running his hands up and down Arthur's sides.

Arthur scratched his nails up Alfred back, making the man moan rather loudly against his mouth. The noise was the most arousing thing Arthur had heard in his life…

The two continued to make out on the bed, and eventually stopped; worried their instincts would push them further.

"You promised you weren't going anywhere Arthur, and I can't wait until the day I can rip that damn fancy attire off your pale flesh." Alfred softly said, kissing his forehead, lying back on the bed.

Arthur would have pinned him down and taken the damn boy right then had his mind not lingered on the fact that it wouldn't change anything. He'd still hate him soon. He couldn't fix that…he'd be gone. He'd be dead.

Alfred held his arm up, wanting Arthur to come snuggle with him so they could fall asleep like that. He had always been one of those guys…

Arthur crawled over and laid down, Alfred's arms quickly wrapping around him and holding him close, as if he was a stuffed animal, nuzzling into his neck, he chest pressed against Arthur's back. Arthur brought his hand hands up to hold Alfred's arms around his body, staring sadly at the door across from him.

"Well, goodnight Arthur, even though I personally think it has been already…" Arthur whispered.

"Indeed. I wish it would never end…Goodnight love." Arthur said.

"Goodnight darlin'." Alfred said sweetly, quickly falling asleep afterwards; happy he could hold Arthur in his arms.

Arthur managed not to cry again. He was happy tonight had happened, but also sad it had. This wouldn't change anything, it never would. He clutched Alfred's arms tighter and let a single tear fall down his cheek. He didn't even notice the door crack open.

Gilbert leaned his head in and widened his eyes at the sight before him, Alfred's face hidden in the crook of Arthur's neck, and a tear falling down Arthur's face as he desperately clung to him. Gilbert felt guilt now. How could that be?

Arthur opened his eyes a met Gilbert's, giving a soft smile and mouthing:

"I told you so…"

Gilbert nodded slowly and pulled his head out of the room, shutting the door again and then leaning against it.

"God…" He said, holding his face in his hands, guilt, anger, and sorrow all mixing into one emotion he couldn't describe. Whatever it was, he sure could tell it was totally un-awesome.

"Tomorrow will be hell…"

**A/N: I loved and hated writing this chapter. Simple as that. Please review sirs, I love it when you do, you know I do! What do you think'll happen tomorrow? Seriously, I'm asking, tell me. :D Til' next chapter sirs, I love ya'! Cheerio! **


	10. Ambush

**A/N: Okay so, here the next part I guess. Listening to inspiring song that matches chapter…this will work…:**

**WARNING: Violence and character death in this chapter…you've been warned.**

Arthur woke up before Alfred, still being held like a teddy bear. He was quiet as he crawled out of his grip, getting up and walking to the mirror. He took off his shirt, replacing it with a vest he'd been given by Matthew. His hair was a tousled mess, but that was mostly Alfred's fault.

Arthur turned and gave Alfred a slight smile as he walked across the room and kissed his head. The door creaked open and Arthur gave a small wave to the intruder.

"Want something to drink?" Gilbert asked quietly.

"Yes, thank god, I'm starving…" Arthur nodded following Gilbert out into the hallway, the albino making note of a hickey on his neck.

"Have fun last night?" Gilbert asked, gesturing to the bruise.

"Yes but not as much as he would have liked." Arthur admitted, sheepishly covering the spot. When had that happened?

"Aw! No bow chika wow wow, chika wow wow!?" Gilbert sing-songed, nudging him in the arm and laughing loudly as they began down the stairs.

Arthur gave him an annoyed look.

"No Gilbert, no bow chika- whatever you said." Arthur waved him off.

"Well I saw him cuddling with you, I could only assume." Gilbert sniggered as he walked over and held up a dead fox.

"T-Thanks…where did you find this thing?" Arthur hesitantly asked as he cradled the thing in his arms.

"Oh, I caught it this morning." Gilbert assured.

"Really, you did that for me? Thank you Gilbert, that was very generous of you, especially under the circumstances." Arthur said, bringing the fox's neck to his lips.

Gilbert raised his eyebrows as Arthur's fangs elongated and then he growled inhumanly, sinking them into the flesh of the carcass. Gilbert noticed that Arthur's cheeks were sunken in now, he had bags under his eyes, the green in his eyes were dull, and his hair looked less blonde and grayer than what it had been. He really hadn't drunken in a while, and it had affected him.

When Arthur released the fox from his fangs Gilbert watched in awe as Arthur sighed in relief, closed his eyes and leaned his head up a bit. His cheeks filled out, the bags under his eyes diminished, his hair seemed to go back to its shiney golden state, and when he opened his eyes they were a vibrant green again, like gems.

"So that's why you need blood…" Gilbert said, amazed.

"Yes, it keeps us young." Arthur nodded, turning to a mirror and admiring the change.

"Well, I'm going to go see if I can't find Eliza, the sun just broke and she likes seeing it rise. I'll um…see you later?" Gilbert more asked then said.

"Yes, hopefully." Arthur nodded as Gilbert ran back up one of the long stairs.

Arthur sighed. Now…how in the hell was he going to pull this off?

"I've never been a morning person…"

* * *

"You're joking." Peter said as he paced down the hallway with his older brother, who currently was smoking a cigarette.

"Does it look like I'm joking? I mean, sure it was hot as fuck, and don't tell him I said that or I'll personally rip your head from it's place upon your shoulders, but it doesn't make up for the fact that he has betrayed us. So, lets do what we can to betray him back. We won't save his skin forever." Allistor frowned as he pushed open two double doors.

Francis looked up at his two new presences.

"Bonjour Allistor, Peter." Francis stood, kissing both on the cheek.

"Hallo brother." Allistor smiled, Peter behind him bowing.

"I trust our little Alfred dead, oui?" Francis said, though doubt lingered in his words.

"No, Arthur made out with him on his bed instead. It was actually pretty hot." Allistor shrugged.

"You watched them?" Francis asked.

"….Maybe…."

"Allistor's perverseness aside brother, obviously we need to take action. What do you suggest?" Peter asked, leaning in the doorway.

"I was afraid of this. Fine, let him love him, but that wont change what's coming. Get everyone together Allistor, we're moving out." Francis ordered.

"Yes sir." Allistor grinned.

* * *

Arthur paced around the empty dining room, a hand to his chin the other on his hip.

"Okay, I've got to tell him today…oh but god where do I start? Okay…Alfred, Francis had a plan, and I was apart of it, but I don't want to be anymore because...god, because I love you…Blast it all, he'll never believe me, I wouldn't…But I have to try." Arthur rehearsed again, trying to keep his breaths normal.

He then heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up, pushing himself as Alfred grinned and waved at him.

"A-Alfred, I…I need to talk to you-"

"No Alfred, I don't want you to talk to him. I want to talk to him instead." Matthew smiled.

Arthur gulped as Matthew moved past Alfred, placing a hand on Arthur's back and leading him down the stairs. Alfred smiled at his older brother who turned around and winked at him.

When they got outside Matthew laughed at the way Arthur kept giving him questioning looks and flinching like he was going to hit him.

"I know that Natalia isn't Alfred's mate Arthur." Matthew eventually said.

Arthur's silence was taken as a cue to continue.

"I accidentally walked in on her mating with Ivan. And it would be impossible for her to mate with another, and be with Alfred. It was awkward but she ultimately explained what was going on to me. I can't believe I didn't see it, actually." Matthew chuckled lightly.

"I…don't know what to say." Arthur shook his head.

"You know, what I did to Joan, needed to be done." Matthew frowned then.

"Huh?" Arthur was a bit taken aback by the quick subject change.

"If she hadn't died, then the constant fighting would have led to the pure extinction of both breeds. The same goes for my father. But Joan was an evil woman, no, creature, to us Arthur. She was the cause of the fighting, telling her vampires lies of what we were doing behind their backs. Hunting, boundaries, even killing. Do you understand?" Matthew asked, turning to face him.

"I…I think I do. She really was the reason we couldn't just be at peace…" Arthur also understood more now knowing about Francis and Matthew's previous relationship before her.

"Yes…she even got to Francis. He didn't use to be what he is today, but he's too far gone to go back. I don't want to see that happen to you Arthur. You re so much more than what you think, and I truly misjudged you when we first met." Mathew said, the two walking out into a field that appeared to be burned, smoke still clouding some of the air.

"I doubt that." Arthur softly said, looking around the burnt field. They were close to the border now, but Matthew stopped to pick up a growing flower.

"See? This field is burnt and broken, but this little flower in time will change that, if given the chance…" Matthew smiled warmly, Arthur smiling along with him.

"You're right." Arthur nodded.

There was suddenly a sound of footsteps around them, coming from all directions. Matthew jerked his head up and scanned the surrounds, Arthur smelling the thick air and contorting his face into horror.

"No…" Arthur rapidly shook his head as figures became clearer.

"Oh no…" He repeated as three figures walked in front of them.

"Oh monsieur Matthew, what are you doing out here, and so...exposed?" Francis laughed, Allistor cracking his knuckles next to him.

"Excellent work brother." Allistor gestured to Arthur, grinning wickedly.

"You!" Matthew yelled in Arthur's face.

"W-What?! No! This wasn't me; I didn't have anything to do with this!" Arthur yelled back.

"Attack!" Francis yelled.

With this the surrounding vampires began lunging at Matthew, bringing him down easily. Matthew managed to stand up, biting into ones flesh and tearing away a piece of its skin. He growled and hissed as two more vampires grabbed at his arms yanking them behind him and pulling one out of its socket, the other tearing away at Matthew's flesh, blood gushing out and staining their clothes.

"NO!" Arthur yelled. He ran up and jumped on Allistor, who was clawing away at Matthew's chest, easily tearing the skin. Allistor simply turned and flung his arm at Arthur, hitting him square in the jaw. Arthur stood weakly but lunged back at his brother, grabbing his head and yanking back.

Enraged, Allistor turned around fast and pinned Arthur to the ground, Arthur flipping them as the two began using their speed, being simple blurs to the others as they rolled and flipped and chased each other, breaking their jaws, scratching their eyes, tearing skin from bone.

"You shouldn't have done that you little prick!" Allistor yelled as he grabbed Arthur's head in both hands, slamming it against a rock.

"ARG!" Arthur yelled out as his teeth shook from the impact, his breathing vague. He looked weakly over to where they held Matthew, still beating the hell out of the demon.

Arthur felt himself rise as Allistor lifted his head again.

"Goodnight bitch." Allistor spit at him, before bashing it against the rock again, successfully knocking the vampire out.

Matthew grunted as they fell into The Rocks, his body crashing against each ledge, eventually landing at the bottom. Unable to fight back he looked up as the other vampires decided they weren't through with him just yet as they jumped or climbed down to where he was. He got up on his feet and ran with what he could to a series of smaller rocks leading a way out.

Allistor sped down and grabbed at his back, being thrown aside as Matthew purposely fell on his back to crush the vampire under him, rolling over then proceeding to run.

Matthew looked up, not wanting to climb the weak rocks, but when he looked back and saw they were still after him, he could find no other option. He began scaling it, using what little strength he had left. One of the rocks slid underneath his foot, falling down to the vampires below, causing them to shriek and jump back to avoid being crushed.

They couldn't climb it after him, they would cause an avalanche. They could only hope the demon fell. As they looked up to where the demon was heading they could see a figure standing a few feet in front of him.

"Matthew!" Arthur called down. Allistor growled in anguish. He'd healed…

"Get him Arthur! Get him! Do it NOW!" Francis yelled upwards.

Instead Arthur ran onto a different spot on the rocks, out of sight.

"Oh for fucks sake, I'll do it!" Peter snarled, speeding to climb the rocks, gasping as one fell beneath his feet.

"I'm going to end this right now! I'll do what Arthur never will…" Peter whispered to himself as he climbed, smiling when he caught up to Matthew. He reached out and grabbed him foot.

"This is it, demon!" Peter growled.

Matthew used one hard kick to shake him off, causing the vampire to fall a bit. When Matthew kept climbing, more rocks fell, on landing on Peter's side, crushing his rib cage.

"ARG!" He yelled out as he fell more down the rocks, many more crashing into him. When he finally stopped and caught onto something he began working to get a big stone off of him as a boulder came falling towards him. He tried franticly, Francis and Allistor watching helplessly from below.

"NO!" Allistor yelled, stepping forward.

Peter looked up just in time to see the boulder fall onto him, sending a cloud of dust and ash into the air, blinding everyone momentarily. Arthur came jumping down into the gorge with the rest of the vampires, running up to the rocks and pushing them aside, trying to find his little brother.

He was punched away a second later by Francis who desperately dug in the rocks until he saw Peter, coughing and sputtering.

"Peter…" Francis said, shaking his head and holding back tears.

"I…I'm sorry Fra-Franics...I tried…" Peter's voice wavered as he coughed up blood.

"Shh…" Francis comfortingly said as he reached on and stroked his cheek.

Peter gave one last breath then his head fell to the side, limp, his eyes closing. Francis pulled his hand back and stared, mouth agape and eyes filled with grief.

"Peter…" Allistor whispered, walking to stand next to Francis as he lowered his head to the side in mourning, tears falling from them to the cold ground below.

* * *

Matthew listlessly crawled in the woods, vision blurry, body covered in blood, some fresh some dried.

Alfred walked through the woods, bored as he chatted with Gilbert and Eliza. He then thought he saw something to his left. His eyes widened.

"M-Matthew?" He squinted.

"MATTHEW! Eliza, get help!" Alfred yelled as he ran over to his brother's side, Eliza dashing off.

Gilbert followed Alfred, staring at his mate's abused form.

"Brother…" Alfred whispered, cradling his upper body in his lap.

"Mattie! Talk to me, what happened to you?!" Gilbert asked as he took his hand and kissed his face twice.

"…Arthur…trap…" Matthew coughed out; going limp again as Alfred stroked his hair and paused.

"Arthur…no…" Alfred softly said, shock overtaking his expression.

"Alfred, help me pick him up. It's going to be okay Matthew, we've got you…" Gilbert said soothingly as the two men picked up their leader, carrying him back to their stronghold. Gilbert glared angrily to the side.

_Arthur Kirkland, I should had_ _killed you when I had the chance..._

* * *

"Joan…I beg of you to watch over my dear Peter…" Francis said through tears as the vampires bowed their heads and wailed in loss, still in the gorge.

Arthur stood there, crying as well before he looked up to see Francis angrily walking towards him, growling low.

"YOU!" He yelled, hitting Arthur in the face and scratching him with long talons.

Arthur glared as he looked up through blonde bangs, a long scratch down the side of his cheek, more blood coming from it.

"What the fuck have you done, you bastard?!" Francis hissed.

"I…I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't- It wasn't my fault I…I did NOTHING!" Arthur snapped, hissing back loudly in Francis's face, who took a step back.

"Indeed you did you IDIOT! And because of that, you've betrayed your clan of vampires, you've betrayed Joan!" Francis snarled, circling him.

"I don't want anything more to do with her!" Arthur yelled, turning to face him again.

"It won't matter! You can't live this down Arthur Kirkland!" Francis loudly yelled, walking closer to Arthur until he was pressed against one of the rocks.

"Peter's death was brought on by you!" Francis yelled in his face.

"No it wasn't…" Arthur shook his head.

"You…YOU'VE KILLED YOUR OWN BROTHER!"

"NO!" Arthur yelled, his voice echoing through the gorge as he moved out from in front of him, running with speed out of The Rocks.

The other vampires growled, ready to go after and attack the betrayer.

"Let him go." Francis said, holding a hand out to stop Allistor, who was ready to charge.

"Matthew has dishonored our clan once more! Now he has brainwashed Arthur! Listen here, Matthew is hurt and frail. Now is the time to assault! If Arthur won't do it, then we will do it. We will take over his Demon Realms, by sheer FORCE!" Francis screamed out.

Hisses, snarls, and growls of approval and courage rang out, echoing loudly through the canyon. Francis just grinned, looking over his vampires. This it what happens when you mess with the Bonnefoy clan…

**A/N: So. I always end up killing Peter don't I? I must really hate him…Anyhow, this story may turn out shorter than I had hoped but so ever, I think it's good. Anyway, please review! I'm sorry if I scared ya' with the death warning, but I'd never kill off a mina character! Well, actually on that thought I might. Later. In this story. BUT that's beside the point, so I hope you're enjoying! Til' next chapter sirs!**


	11. Banished

**A/N: …not much to say here…so onward…I thought about putting this on hiatus, but then I thought "Well we're getting so close to the end so…" Yeah. Anyway:**

Alfred stayed with his brother who was healing as he drank energy from the few animals they were able to catch on short notice. It was enough for his wounds to go away, even if it didn't make him stronger.

"I should have killed him…" Gilbert mumbled to himself for the hundredth time they had been pacing in the infirmary.

"What Gilbert?" Alfred asked. He'd heard Gilbert mumbling, but he hadn't heard exactly what he had been saying up until now.

Gilbert, ashamed that he'd said it so loudly, felt angry with himself, but then thought for a moment. What the fuck did he have to lose?!

"Alfred, there's something I should tell you…" Gilbert sighed, grabbing Alfred gently by the arm and leading him out into the hallway.

"What is it Gilbert?" Alfred asked, surprised at Gilbert's sudden look of unease.

"Well, after you first fell asleep, I was walking up the hallway and when I passed your door, I opened it and…Arthur was on top of you…with a dagger in his hand…over your heart…Alfred…he was going to kill you had I not stopped him." Gilbert said.

Alfred stared at Gilbert with wide eyes, mouth slightly open as he looked away and shook his head, not believing what Gilbert was telling him.

"I lunged across the bed and I pinned him to your floor. I was going to kill him right there, but he said he wouldn't care if I did. He was going to kill himself. Well, that's the lie he told me. I agreed to let him live under the terms that he tell you what was going on and that he would leave, even if it signaled his own suicide, it wouldn't matter. But that was my mistake and I'm sorry…" Gilbert said, cupping Alfred's cheek in his hand, trying to sooth the boy as he sat on a cushioned bench, starting to shake a bit.

"I…I don't believe you Gilbert, there's no way…I wanted him to be my mate Gilbert, I even made out with him last night and marked him. Granted, it was somewhat without his knowing that I marked him as mine, but I didn't think it would matter…because I thought he cared. He promised me he'd stay…" Alfred looked like he might cry.

"I'm sorry kid, but it's true…Matthew's a perfect example. And I know…I saw your mark, but he didn't seem to understand its purpose. The amount of your scent on him was astounding…you really wanted him, huh?" Gilbert asked, sounding sympathetic.

"Yeah, I really did. I suppose it's a good thing he wouldn't let me mate with him last night. I guess he didn't care." Alfred hung his head.

Gilbert frowned.

"_He_ wouldn't let you mate with him? That was his decision, not yours?" Gilbert seemed confused.

"Yeah, he didn't want to, but our instincts kept screaming 'YES!' so we had to stop." Alfred glared, not wanting to discuss it. Though he felt a bit doubtful...his Artie was no killer, he knew this. There was no way…

"I'm sorry; it's just odd for a vampire to push away mating. I figured he was just trying to sound cool this morning when he said it was his choice and that it hadn't happened. Guess I was wrong." Gilbert sighed.

There was a horribly long silence through out the hallway, and they both hated it.

"I don't think he's behind all of this Gilbert." Alfred eventually said.

Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Alfred, he attacked your brother, it's pretty obvious at this point." Gilbert said.

"No, the vampires attacked him, how do you know he knew about it? I don't think he did! I knew him, he wouldn't do this!" Alfred argued.

"Knew him?! You don't know him! You've never known him, I've never known him, and this was an act! HES A VAMPIRE, YOU'RE A DEMON, THIS DOESN'T HAPPEN ALFRED!" Gilbert yelled, standing.

Alfred stood then too, baring his jaws which frightened Gilbert a bit.

"If you DON'T know him then you DON'T know if you're right or not! I have a feeling in my gut that this was a misunderstanding; none of this was his doing! It may have been in the beginning but please listen to me, I think he's changed!" Alfred yelled back.

"FAIRY TALES ARE EXACTLY THAT ALFRED, FAIRY TALES; STORIES FOR CHILDREN! This is a fairy tale, and it ends here, time to open your eyes to real life kid, because this is no fairy tale…this is hell, where we were born, where we will fight until the death. Hell has no rules except three important ones: Corrupt, Capture, Kill. Get used to it!" Gilbert bravely growled.

"Fairy tale?! You think this is a fairy tale?! This is me loving someone I'm supposed to hate! Yes, I love him Gilbert! This is me risking my own life as I defend him! You dare to fight with me over this?!" Alfred yelled, stepping closer.

Being an omega demon and not having the strength to fight an alpha, Gilbert cowered back but kept growling low. He knew he was right, and maybe he couldn't fight, but Matthew could.

Matthew walked out then, looking better, but still weak as Gilbert ran up and lightly hugged him, kissing his cheek and nuzzling him affectionately.

"Are you okay my poor mate?" Gilbert asked, still nuzzling.

"I'm fine Gilbert, calm down, I'm just weak. This is all Arthur's fault." Matthew hissed.

"This isn't Arthur's fault Matthew!" Alfred yelped, standing up and gripping his brother's shoulder as they began their ways down to the front of the stronghold.

"He knew that ambush was coming and they greeted him fondly, I know exactly what happened. He is with them Alfred and you need to get that through your thick skull!" Matthew growled low.

"Matthew, it can't be true…"

Before Matthew could respond, they found they could hear gaps and shushed whispers coming from outside. When they walked outside they could see everyone making a pathway for someone, snapping at him as he went down it.

"Arthur…" Eliza growled.

"It's Arthur…" Gilbert said, awed.

"Arthur!" Alfred yelped in happiness and went to run to him, only to be pushed back by Matthew and restrained by Gilbert.

Matthew walked up in front of everyone as Arthur made his way to stand a few feet ahead of him.

"Why have you returned?" Matthew asked, eyes flashing red.

"Matthew…I promise, I had no knowledge of-"

"Your place isn't with us, as you betrayed our trust." Matthew glared down at him as Arthur lowered his head.

"Please…I beg for mercy." Arthur looked up into his eyes, not daring to glance at Alfred.

"Matthew, please, listen to him-" Alfred started.

"SILENCE! When I first saw you, I told you your true colors would show, and now they have. You will be tried for your crimes as the criminal you are, and I pass it now!" Matthew yelled.

Approving growls came from all around.

"Your day is here!"

"Traitor!"

"Put him on trial!"

"You're dead!"

Alfred felt like he might hyperventilate as he tried to break free of Gilbert's strong grasp.

"EXILE!" Matthew's voice rang out.

"NO!" Alfred screamed, the color in his eyes fading.

The other demons began flashing their red eyes as they moved towards him, jaws bared, slow and daunting.

"No! Arthur!" Alfred desperately yelled, breaking free of Gilbert's grip, just to be restrained by Ludwig and Eliza, glaring at him.

"Let me go!" Alfred groaned.

The demons got close to Arthur who was ducked in fear and caution. One of them hissed in his face before punching him square in the jaw. Arthur cried out as he held his jaw, snapping it back into place as he began to back up.

"You're an outrage…" One said as they began shoving him back and snapping at him, their teeth barley scraping his skin.

Arthur backed up more, his hands up to shield his head as they clawed and threw rocks at him, bruising him. He jumped as they lunged at him, turning and running for the woods, a few running after him as they chased him out.

Arthur breathed heavy trying to out do them, he ran down the steep hill next to the stronghold, everyone within running to the side gate to watch them chase him, Matthew in front.

One vampire at the side reached out and grabbed at him, sending him crashing to the ground but standing again, running faster. They stopped chasing him, watching him run further down the steep hill, stopping in a puddle of water, breathing rapidly.

"Let him run." One of the chasers told another who wanted to charge again.

"Let him live…" Matthew told Gilbert, who wanted to go down and help kill him.

"Let me go damnit!" Alfred begged.

"We won't forgive what we can not forget!" Matthew yelled out, approvals reigning through.

Arthur turned at looked up the steep hill to the strong hold where Matthew glared down at him, the other demons loudly growling inhumanly as they clung to the sides of the gates like spiders, wanting to come after and kill him. He looked to the chasers who protectively defended the perimeters. He then hung his head and began lurking away, Alfred still restrained as he looked down at him, a tear falling down his cheek as they let him go.

* * *

As everyone began to clear out, it trickled down to just Eliza, Gilbert, Matthew, and Alfred, though Gilbert and Eliza kept looking like they might restrain him at a moment's notice.

"Matthew, come on dude, please, reconsider this…" Alfred begged, walking up to his brother with pleading eyes.

"You will not go anywhere without an usher at all times." Matthew snapped at him.

"WHAT?! Matthew, that's not-"

"He used you to get to me Alfred!" Matthew hissed.

"NO! He cares about me, as I am!" Alfred gripped to his arm only to be shrugged off and screamed at.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE MY BROTHER! You will never leave this stronghold, and you will stay where I can keep an eye on you, and make certain you are away from him!" Matthew whispered coldly.

"You don't know him at all Mattie!"

"I know for a fact he is a huge part of Francis's plan, and will follow in Joan's footsteps…And I have to follow in our fathers, Alfred!" Matthew sternly stated.

Alfred growled low then let out a loud roar, so loud it startled everyone in ear shot.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE OUR FATHER!"

Matthew gasped and turned to look at Alfred, but Alfred held his hand up to shield his face as he began to cry, running and pushing past Gilbert and Eliza and into the stronghold, other's moving out of the way and watching him with sorrow filled eyes. Eliza even reached her hand out but pulled back when Matthew eyed her.

Alfred ran to his room, running to the window and collapsing in front of it on his knees, head rested in folded arms they were on the window's little ledge. He cried for a few minutes before he began to stop, a look of determination crossing his face. He then frowned and looked up at the window, nodding once to himself as he pushed it open.

"Alfred, you are going to hate yourself after this…" He said to himself, stepping up onto the open large window, grasping each side as he leaned out and looked below.

He then closed his eyes and breathed.

"Fuck you Matthew."

**A/N: NO HE'S NOT COMMITING SUICIDE! I was clearing that up before I got any complaints about it. Anyhow, they banished Arthur! He left! And our story is close to its end. Thank you to the two or four people actually reviewing, I love you guys, you're helping. Please review guys, it helps me a lot. Anyway, til' next time sirs!**


	12. Love Will Find A Way

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY. Usually I have it up within a day or two but I am LATE! Sorry sirs, but I have been busy, and got caught up in some stuff. Anyway sorry, I'll make it up ;) Onward:**

**WARNING: Sexy vampire on demon smut. That is all, you may proceed.**

Then sensation of falling, a slight breeze through his hair, and the harder landing then he had hoped. Well, Alfred hadn't done that in a while, if ever. Jumping from high buildings wasn't exactly his hobby, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"I am never doing that again. Whew…" He mumbled as he got himself a running head start before gripping to and scaling the high gate, falling on the other side and brushing himself off.

"Alfred!" He heard a whisper and whipped around to see Gilbert on the inside of the gate, frowning.

"Gilbert, don't you dare say anything, or I swear, I'll fucking kill you." Alfred growled low.

"You're flirting with death Alfred, stop it!" Gilbert also growled.

"I love him Gilbert. So run, go tell Mattie. I'm never coming back here. I love you, I love Eliza, and I love my brother, but you all don't love me. You don't love me for who I am." Alfred shook his head.

"For who you are?" Gilbert asked, confused.

"A demon in love with a vampire." Alfred simply said.

When Gilbert said nothing, Alfred shook his head and backed up, still facing him, before turning and running into the woods to find Arthur. It was getting late out and even though he had a great sense of smell, he couldn't smell his Arthur…His Arthur. Ha…sappy. But it was true, he considered Arthur his.

Why couldn't Mattie understand? None of them did…Why did they blame everything on Arthur? He was a vampire, so what?! Who gives a flying fuck!? Alfred didn't. And they ran him out, like a common dog, kept him outside when he stayed, like a common dog. Was that all he was to them? A pet. Perhaps that's how Mattie saw it. Just another animal to kill.

The thought disgusted him, but this was the world now…In a perfect world, one they didn't have, you'd never need to face this horrible place by yourself. You'd create your world, and you could have your own. It would be simple…maybe that's what the human world was once like. But without a world like this, he'd get Arthur back.

He might not be brave or strong or smart, but he could do this. Love would find a way. Alfred knew it was cheesy, but it was true. Their mother used to tell them. He didn't think it was true, but now he could only hope it was now. He hoped that when he found Arthur, maybe they could runaway together; maybe actually get to coexist without other people fucking around in their business. Anywhere he went, he'd be home, if Arthur was there beside him. But that was only a dream right now.

* * *

Alfred looked everywhere, and he couldn't seem to find him as he searched. That was until he came upon his old pond, looking and seeing a figure sitting at the edge of the water, head hung. Alfred smiled at the figure whose back was to him. Maybe his dream to be with Arthur wouldn't be a dream forever...

The figure then lifted his head and stood, looking around until he turned and saw Alfred, freezing. Alfred took and step towards him, and so did the other before they ran, embracing the other like they'd never let go.

"I'm so glad I found you…" Alfred mumbled into the others hair.

"I was so afraid, but I think I Francis was wrong. Love is never wrong; I don't think it can just be replaced…" Arthur said, wanting to cry of happiness.

"I know. I wish they could understand Artie…The happiness I feel with you." Alfred said, kissing his cheek.

"They'd know…but it doesn't look like that'll happen huh?" Arthur sighed, pulling away a bit.

"I don't care what they say; I want you to be my mate Arthur…" Alfred smiled and then leaned in and kissed him, pulling him close.

Arthur pulled away.

"W-Wait, still? Even after what happened? I had nothing to do with it, but I thought you'd hate me…" Arthur shook his head in disbelief.

"Of course still! I know you didn't…I could never hate you, even if I tried." Alfred laughed.

"Ahaha…" Arthur chuckled.

"So Arthur…will you let me mate with you?" Alfred asked.

Arthur was silent for a moment then smirked.

"Thank God, I thought I was going to die in waiting." Arthur sarcastically stated.

Alfred simply snickered then pulled Arthur into another kiss, running his hands down his back. Arthur was quick to kiss back, tangling his fingers in Alfred's hair. He tried not to snicker when he felt Alfred grope his ass.

"Eager aren't we?" Arthur breathed against Alfred's lips.

"Oh shut up!" Alfred said before kissing him again, pushing his tongue into Arthur's open lips, memorizing his mouth as Arthur's tongue twisted impatiently around his.

Alfred felt something cold slip under his shirt. Arthur's hands were like ice as they traveled up and down his sides, then lower back. Alfred slammed Arthur against a tree, grabbing his thigh and pulling his leg up to wrap around his waist as they pulled away for air. Arthur didn't like being handled like that, what fun would that be?

"Oh no love, what makes you think I'll let you take me so easily?" Arthur chuckled.

"And what'll you do if I don't care?" Alfred teased.

Arthur grinned sadistically as he quickly switched so that Alfred was up against the tree, his lips to the demons neck, kissing and licking one spot.

"What you'll kiss my neck?" Alfred scoffed.

"No."

"Then what'll you- Ahhh!" Alfred's sentence quickly turned to a loud moan as Arthur plunged his fangs deep into his neck, tasting his blood.

"Oh my (moan) god!" Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur, digging his claws into him. It was an amazing feeling as the vampire took a bit of his blood and injected his own venom. It made his body hyper sensitive and every touch let out a shot of pleasure. Now he knew why vampires were known for this…

Arthur pulled his fangs out; letting out the most arousing noises Alfred had heard as he licked the blood still on his neck and made his was up to whisper huskily into the demon's ear.

"Did you like that love?" He chuckled.

"Get. Your. Clothes. Off. Now." Alfred breathed, his pants quickly becoming uncomfortably tight.

"Your blood is intoxicating…" Arthur purred, giving one more heated kiss to his lover's neck, Alfred growling approval and rubbing his pelvis against Arthur's, receiving a loud moan from the creature.

Alfred then placed his hands on Arthur's chest and forcefully pushed him back on to the forest's grass. Arthur let out an "oof!" and looked up at the sexy monster looking down at him with a ravenous eye. Alfred got down on the ground, crawling over his soon-to-be mate and captured his lips again as he began to undo the buttons on his outfit. Frustrated, he just ripped the damn thing off. Arthur reached up and took Alfred's glasses, tossing them to the side. Alfred began rolling his hips against Arthur, loving the rather loud reactions he got from doing it.

Arthur tugged at the hem of Alfred's shirt until Alfred got the jist and tugged it off, throwing it off into the shadows. He gave him one more wet sounding kiss then licked and nipped down until he got to Arthur's left nipple, sucking on it and nipping above the sensitive skin, massaging the other with his thumb, Arthur gasping underneath him. Arthur looked at him with half lidded eyes of lust, blonde bangs in the way.

Arthur's hands traced Alfred's nicely toned torso, resisting the urge to dig his claws into his tanned skin. Alfred sucked and slurped his way down Arthur's lean body, stopping to kiss the noticeable bulge in his pants. Arthur shivered and Alfred undid his pants, pulling them down and then his underwear. Arthur tensed as his erection was exposed to the cooler night air.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alfred quickly asked, not wanting to have marked an unwilling person.

"Y-Yes!" Arthur panted out.

Alfred nodded and held out three fingers saying. "Suck." Arthur obeyed, taking them in his mouth and generously coating the digits in his venom so it stung, playfully biting the tips of Alfred's fingers.

Alfred then pulled his hand from Arthur's mouth and took his own pants off, throwing them. Arthur spreading his legs when he was ready.

"This'll hurt a bit." Alfred warned.

"Pain is pleasure." Arthur breathed.

Alfred smirked then inserted on finger into Arthur's hole, Arthur wincing but knowing he'd felt worse.

"Y-You can do another." Arthur said. Alfred inserted a second finger, scissoring them to stretch his mate. He still was trying to find-

"Ahhhh! D-do that again!" Arthur suddenly cried out, tossing his head back.

There it was.

Alfred inserted the third finger, hitting the spot repeatedly, Arthur voicing his approval each time. Alfred had been trying to use control, but he was a young, mateless demon, he couldn't be sweet forever. Alfred took his fingers out.

Arthur wined at the loss of contact but saw Alfred positioning himself at his entrance. Arthur nodded when Alfred looked to him for one more reassurance. Upon him nodding, Alfred leaned over and kissed him once more then positioned himself, thrusting into the blonde beneath him. Arthur's eyes widened as pain coursed through him. It hurt a lot, but vampires were into that sort of thing. He gripped at the grass, pulling some of it out as Alfred waited for him to adjust.

"Y-You can move." Arthur winced.

Alfred began slowly thrusting in and out of the vampire, trying to find that bundle of nerves again. Arthur felt his fangs digging into his own lip. For fucks sake, he'd fought in battles and he couldn't handle a simple mating?! Well that's what he gets for using his ven-

"OH! (moan) _Yes!_ A-ah!" Arthur cried out again.

"A-Arthur, you're so tight!" Alfred groaned, breathing loud and heavy.

"Faster!" Arthur all but growled, eyes glowing red.

Alfred didn't need to be told twice as he began fucking the vampire faster, teeth turning to a point. Sweat beat off both bodies, nails digging into skin, growls and snarls of lust and desire filling the empty silence of night.

Arthur arched and moaned and screamed Alfred's name as the demon thrust harder, faster, and deeper within him.

"A-Alfred! I'm close!" Arthur hissed.

"M-Me too!" Alfred grunted out. Though, he was not coming before a vampire. Alfred, more in an afterthought, began stroking and pumping Arthur's cock in time with his thrusts.

Arthur, desperate to grip to something, settled on Alfred's shoulders, arching up off the ground even more.

"A-Alfred!" Arthur came hard on both their stomachs, Alfred coming too after a few more thrusts, filling the vampire with his seed.

Both worked to steady their breathing, Alfred pulling out and collapsing next to his Arthur. They both just starred up at the sky through the trees for what could have been forever before Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur; Arthur burying his face in Alfred's chest and snuggling up to him.

"I love you so much." Arthur mused.

Alfred whispered into his ear, kissing his head softly.

"I love you too Arthur…and now…we are mated for life."

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter and I am sorry for the lack of update, I've just got so much stuff going on. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint! We only have two more chapters left! (if I'm counting correctly) Please review! Thank you sirs, til' next chapter!**

**Also I own none of the lines used from the lyrics of Love Will Find A Way and He Is Not One Of Us (that one's from last chapter), that belongs to (probably) Disney. I also don't own Hetalia, The Lion King 2, nothing.**


	13. The Battle

**A/N: And I'm back on track. Let's do this! Onward my sirs:**

**WARNING: Violence, character death, no one important though**

The night seemed to drag, which was actually a good thing. Though Arthur slept, Alfred stayed alert, guarding his mate with his life, even if it meant fighting off his own brother who very well might have been looking for him. Though, he doubted Matthew even knew he was gone. Alfred tended to lock himself in his room when he was upset and everyone knew to let him be.

What they had done was forbidden. In fact, it wasn't even thought of. But what was done was done, and that was it. Alfred leaned over and softly kissed Arthur's head a few times before looking back up when he heard a noise. His head darted from side to side searching for the source.

Gilbert walked up to the scent. It smelled like Alfred and…and Arthur. He could make out what looked like two bodies on the ground, and he quickened his pace, stopped when he saw Arthur, lying on the ground with Alfred's arms around him. They both used thrown off clothes as blankets. Gilbert looked up to Alfred, wide eyed. All he received was Alfred pulling Arthur closer to him and the demon baring his jaws, growling once softly.

Gilbert's mouth hung open and he just stood there, frozen, giving Alfred the most disgusted look ever. Alfred jerked his head, signaling for Gilbert to step closer. Gilbert slowly came forth, his expression not changing. Alfred's eyes went from Gilbert's down to Arthur then back to Gilbert's. Gilbert stooped down and hesitantly closed his eyes to breathe in Arthur's scent. His eyes widened after one sniff and he stood straight up, horror on his face. Alfred simply glared up at him.

Gilbert's expression then faded and he furrowed his brow, eyes looking off to the side as he nodded once then looked back to Alfred. Before Alfred could respond, Gilbert left in a blur. Great. Someone else who could hate him.

Alfred sighed.

"…A-Alfred?" Arthur yawned and looked up at him.

"Yeah?" Alfred looked down, smiling.

"Are you keeping guard?" Arthur teased, sitting up as he began to put his clothes back on. Alfred already had.

"You know it." Alfred chuckled.

Both gave soft laughs for a second before standing.

"I'm glad you were stupid enough to come looking for me." Arthur smirked.

"I'm glad you were stupid enough to stay in the demon realms." Alfred shoved him.

"Yes, well…anyway." Arthur then pounced on Alfred, both of them landing on the ground.

Alfred laughed.

"Hey!" Alfred whined, giggling and kissing the cheek of the man on top of him.

"Smell." Arthur held out his wrist, Alfred complied, grinning at the scent of his mixed in with Arthur's.

"We are one." Arthur whispered.

Alfred sat up on his elbows, frowning now. "One". It sounded, great, but Alfred couldn't help feeling this was wrong. Not the fact they were mates, but the fact that they couldn't be with their families. That wasn't right…Alfred loved Mattie, and he was sure Arthur loved his siblings too. They couldn't just-

"Let's get out of Alfred!" Arthur said standing and helping the other one up.

"W-what?"

"We'll run away together and start a clan that will be all our own, of demons and vampires." Arthur grinned, looking off as if he could picture it.

Alfred thought about this for a moment before chuckling and walking up to wrap his arms around the brit.

"Arthur…we…we have to go home." Alfred said.

Arthur instantly pulled away, giving him a look.

"You've to be joking, you git! But…but we're finally together!" Arthur said, shaking his head rapidly.

"We have to fix all of this. It wasn't like this a long time ago Arthur. We need to be with our clan. If we run away like that, they'll be divided and hate will reign on forever. We can't do that…" Alfred explained.

Arthur gave him a hesitant look.

"…Okay."

* * *

"Let's move it, let's move it!" Allistor urged the other vampires.

"Are we ready?" Francis walked up to the red head, a serious look crossing his usually carefree expressions.

"I think so." Allistor nodded.

"Let's go." Francis said.

They let out growls as they left they're stronghold, crossing the long fields as harsh rain beat down on them. Francis led in front, Allistor next to him, their hair in their blood red eyes.

"Préparez-vous à l'enfer..."

* * *

"He's not in his room, and the windows open!" Eliza cried to Natalia.

"Oh fuck." Natalia rubbed her eyes.

Matthew barged up, overhearing them.

"Alfred's gone?!" He yelled.

Gilbert ran up, soaking wet, his face pale and his eyes wide.

"Gilbert what have you been doing?!" Matthew asked.

"Matthew! The vampires are on the attack, heading this way, its war!" Gilbert franticly informed.

"Natalia, find Alfred! We'll assemble our demons!" Matthew ordered.

"But-"

Matthew yelled.

"MOVE, NOW!"

* * *

Alfred and Arthur walked slowly through the forest until something happened.

"Stop." Alfred said.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"Do you hear that?" Alfred asked.

There was a fate sound of cawing in the distance.

"What is that?" Arthur asked.

Right as he asked both darted their heads up, startled as a huge swarm of black ravens flew above then, cawing madly with hell's vultures following behind.

"What the hell was that?!" Arthur asked when they weren't directly under them anymore.

"They're headed for the boarder…" Alfred softly realized, a look for horror coming over him.

"So, why does that matter?" Arthur asked.

Alfred remembered something Matthew had told him. Ravens and hell's vultures never flew together…unless they knew there was….

"Oh dear god…" Alfred whispered.

"What, what is it?!" Arthur asked, something in Alfred's voice sending chills down his spine.

Alfred shot him an alarmed look, his voice shaking.

"They've gone to war."

* * *

Matthew led his demons through their forests until they came to the huge field right at the boarder. He could see the army of vampires straight ahead, lurking towards them. Francis looked into Matthew's eyes then to his demons as the two clans came within 60 yards of each other and stopped, the sound of the rain the only sound reaching theirs ears.

Matthew took on step forward and as did Francis, smiling.

"It is over now Matthew. This is what all our years of hatred have led up to." Francis called out.

"This is your last chance Francis…go back to your realm." Matthew called back.

"This is my realm…" Francis grinned evilly, lighting and thunder flooding the skies, hell's vultures circling above.

"ATTACK!" Francis yelled.

Both sides let out inhuman roars and began walking towards each other. Then running…then becoming blurs of speed as they collided. Bones were heard loud as they broke, limbs torn away, flesh pulled apart. Eliza cried out at fangs dug into her neck, tearing at her skin. Suddenly the vampire was knocked to the side as Ivan tackled it, grabbing both sides of it's head and, with a sickening crack, dislodged it from it's shoulders, throwing it to the ground.

Feli was fighting a vampire some recognized as Lovino, both clawing at each other's throat. Feli was thrown to the ground by Lovino, crying out in pain as his arm was ripped from him body and thrown to the side. Lovino laughed, choking the young demon…choking his half brother. Ludwig saw this and lunged at Lovino, biting into him with his jaws, tearing him apart.

Arthur and Alfred ran as fast as they're legs would let them, until they stopped, and looked dead ahead. They were too late, it was already in motion. Demons killing vampires and vampires killing demons. Blood and limbs covered the field, roars heard from every direction. They'd have to find some way to get across though. They we're separated from the fight by The Rocks. Alfred decided to lead the way to finding a way around.

Emil battled a vampire, Mathias, blood already covering his face until Mathias was thrown elsewhere. Emil looked over to his mate, Lukas, who gave him a cheerful thumbs up.

"I got your back." He chuckled.

Allistor sped in front of Gilbert.

"Where's your handsome blue eyed friend, Gilbert?" Allistor smirked.

"Allistor!" Gilbert growled before they tackled each other.

"Matthew, mon cher…you're mine..." Francis said as he stalked up to Matthew, who was taking out a few other vampires himself, knocking them out as he ran to Francis.

Francis lunged forward, knocking Matthew to the ground as he stood back up to stare down at the demon.

And everybody stopped. No one breathed, no one fought, everyone just gathered around to watch what would ultimately decide this. Matthew stood back up, growling as Francis began circling him. He did same. As the two circled one another, their eyes shot red as they crouched down quickly to pounce until two figures bolted in front of them.

"A-Alfred?" Matthew stuttered. Alfred glared into his brother's now violet eyes.

"Arthur…move…" Francis softly ordered.

"Get away." Matthew told Alfred.

"No." Alfred shook his head.

"You're even more of a betrayer than I could have ever thought! Get the fuck out of the way!" Francis yelled at Arthur.

"I will never let you kill Matthew or Alfred…unless it's over my dead and mangled body!" Arthur snarled.

"Would you stay the hell out of this, Alfred?! This is not your fight, and you have no right to come in here and-"

"Matthew our breeds used to get along! You remember when it was like that! We weren't vampires and demons, we were one. We can still be that way…" Alfred said.

"But they-"

"Them, us, take a look at them Mattie, they are us! What differences do you see? So we don't drink the same thing, big fucking deal. Doesn't everyone remember when we used to be together?" Alfred explained.

He then looked over, speaking to everyone in general.

"I know for a fact Arthur and I aren't the only vampire-demon couple. And now you're out here, trying to kill your own mate! Trying to kill your own brothers and sisters! This needs to stop. We're fighting over something that happened hundreds of years ago! Aren't we all just fiends from Hell?" Alfred asked, looking around to everyone.

The vampires looked at him, wide eyed. They did remember that...Allistor started to give a disgusted look. Gilbert used to be his mate...and he had been killing him. No this wasn't…

Matthew wrapped Alfred in a hug as the rain began to stop.

"You are such an annoyance." Matthew chuckled into his ear.

"I live for it." Alfred chuckled back.

"Allistor, now!" Francis called out.

"No, brother…I…I think Alfred's right." Allistor said, still in a daze from his realization. He walked over and stood next to his brother Arthur, on the demon's side.

"Enough." Allistor said.

Vampires on the other side of the border gave shocked expressions, looking to each other then back at Allistor, they're partial ruler.

"If you won't fight with me, then you will die too." Francis grinned at Allistor.

The vampires gave Francis a look before they slowly began lurking over to the demon's side. Most couldn't believe Francis would kill both his brothers, just to get back at Matthew. Plus, it was true, what the hell were they fighting about?

"W-What?! Where the hell do you all think you're going? Get back here!" Francis growled.

Matthew looked to his former mate.

"Let it go Francis…I'm sorry…but I can't-"

"I'll never let it go!" Francis roared.

Everyone looked over at The Rocks as they cracked next to them. Probably another avalanche. None of them even noticed Francis crouching then lunging at Matthew, fangs elongated.

"This is for you, Joan!"

**A/N: AHAHA I cut it off right there. So there'll be I think one more chapter, possibly an epilogue if anyone actually votes that up. I doubt it though. Anyway, please review sirs! I love it when you do! Til' next chapter, bye!**


	14. We are One

**Hi! So, I've decided that since I'm better at it, I'm diffidently making another high school AU next. End of story. Anyhow, first I must finish this story and this is the last chapter. Honestly, I may or may not do an epilogue. If I have time, I might, but it doesn't appear to matter, so I may not. Anyway onward my sirs!:**

**HEADS UP: Character death**

"This is for you, Joan!"

Francis lunged forward at Matthew, but Alfred was faster and leapt in front of him, Francis and Alfred crashing together and tumbling into The Rocks below.

"Alfred!" Matthew and Arthur yelled, running to the edge.

They broke apart as they crashed down onto a ledge, only being tossed over the side again when it faltered under them. Matthew quickly made a decision and jumped form the edge to follow the falling fiends. Alfred felt bruises cover him as he and Francis fell onto ledge, slipped off, and fell again.

"Arg!" Alfred grunted and he gripped to a rock, trying to stay on until his feet found the ledge. He watched Francis fall past him to his right, gripping to the side of the ledge under him, desperately holding on as the rocks around them crumbled and the boulders threatened to creak.

"Alfred, hold on!" Eliza yelled down, Gilbert holding her back.

More creaks and cracks were heard from within The Rocks and everyone above looked down to see smaller stones falling from place.

"Matthew! Matthew, the boulders!" Gilbert yelled down.

Matthew looked over to see that the rocks Francis was clinging to were indeed crumbling. He grunted as he slipped a bit.

Alfred looked down at the man hanging on for his life to the side of the ledge Alfred was on, staring up at him. Alfred reached his hand down as far to him as he could, lying on his stomach.

"Francis! Give me your hand!" Alfred told him he pulled back when Francis lurched upward to snap at him. He then reached out again as the ledge crumbled more. They'd break any second now…

"Francis, come on! Please…let me help you!" Alfred tried again.

Francis looked up at him again with red eyes, teeth grit.

"…Never." He whispered.

Francis grunted as he pounded the ledge with his feet, forcing it to crumble.

"NO!" Alfred yelled. But it was too late.

The rocks all fell in an avalanche, Francis letting go of the ledge in the process as he plummeted with them, his bones crushed and his body covered. Alfred gaped down at the sight, backing up to the wall of rock behind him and covering his mouth. Francis had committed suicide…

Arthur stared down at the scene, closing his eyes and bowing his head as he walked over to Allistor, nuzzling his brother comfortingly.

Alfred looked down as the dust cleared and all was silent. He was gone. He stood and sighed, turning to look as Matthew stood on a rock above him.

"Alfred…" Matthew looked at him with amazement.

"Mattie…I tried." Alfred took his hand.

The crawled their way back to the top, cautious as they did. They were happily pulled up by vampires and demons, others tending to the wounded.

"Alfred!" Eliza and Gilbert smiled running and hugging him.

"Hey guys…" He mused.

He broke free from their grasps to walk over to Arthur.

"Arthur…" Alfred wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh Alfred." Arthur's voice was muffled as he buried his face in Alfred's chest.

Mattie watched them and sighed.

"Arthur." Mattie called to him.

Alfred let go of his mate as Arthur hesitantly walked over to Matthew, gulping and looking up at him.

"I…I was so very wrong about you. You belong here. With us, with Alfred, with our family." Matthew smiled.

"Thank you." Arthur grinned, Alfred hugging and kissing him again as he dashed up.

Everyone gathered around, some vampires walking with demons, mates reunited, families brought back together. Alfred wasn't sure he'd ever seen such a beautiful sight.

"Let's go home." Matthew mused.

A few vampires gave him a hopeful look, some a weary one.

"All of us." Matthew added.

"Awesome!" Gilbert yelled, running up and hugging Matthew.

Matthew laughed and kissed his mate as they walked home.

They were one.

* * *

Everyone gathered around, smiling happily as they always did when two became mated for life. And it wasn't often that it was two heirs that were. Gilbert nodded for them to exchange rings. Alfred happily complied, Arthur doing same as he slipped a sapphire ring onto Alfred's hand, an emerald ring placed on his.

"I love you Alfred." Arthur said.

"I love you too Arthur." Alfred stroked his hair.

"You can now kiss or whatever the hell humans used to do." Gilbert laughed stepping away.

Alfred pressed his lips to Arthur's, kissing the shorter blonde until they broke apart, looking over to Gilbert as he held his Matthew close. Both pairs looked out at their new family made of vampires and demons. Maybe Francis was happy with his Joan now…Maybe somewhere Alfred and Matthew's father looked down upon them, smiling.

And they looked up to the clouds to see the sun that could never break their darkness, light skies that could never be bright.

**A/N: So yeah. Again, the epilogue is if-y. Anyway, thank you to the few that read this, and diffidently the few that reviewed. I'm glad I got the chance to write this. I hope everyone recognized the last line of the story as a rephrase of what Alfred had thought the world was. Well, thank you sirs, it's been great, and I'll see you guys later. Til' next story. Or epilogue. Maybe. Bye!**


End file.
